


Her Property

by GlitterAndSnow



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, cupcake!kink, praise!kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:06:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndSnow/pseuds/GlitterAndSnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began quite simply, really. A cupcake here, a meeting of eyes there, unimportant teasing that would lead to a purely physical exchange. Except it didn't. Except that long-awaited night opened the door to something neither was prepared for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It could have been just another day at CatCo, really, perhaps even a good one. Kara had delivered her latte, the latte had finally not ended up in the trash, and she’d only been yelled at five times. Just an ordinary day.

Cat Grant had disconnected herself from the world, her chair rotated towards the giant screens on the wall of her office. She didn’t seem to notice anything or anyone, but Kara knew (because she always _knew_ ) that Cat needed something.

“Kiera!” Cat shouted finally.

“I’m right here,” Kara said softly, already inside the office.

Cat spun around and fixed her gaze on the girl. Clearly, the little disaster was determined to ignore her advice on exactly where in the trashcan all those polka dots belonged, but even the Queen of all Media had to admit that this red dress wasn’t entirely awful on her. At least she didn’t look like an Easter egg this time. Not that Minnie Mouse was much of an improvement, but with only half of her hair done up, and the rest falling down her shoulders and back, well, the overall combo wasn’t really disgusting.

“Have you gotten the reports on Supergirl?” Cat asked.

“Yes, Miss Grant. James sent the pictures last night and I personally proofread the piece the editorial team came up with.”

No need to mention she had basically posed for an entire photoshoot with James the day before, while Alex alternated between disapproving looks, bottles of beer, and comments carefully aimed at James’s technique of shirt buttoning.

No need to mention, either, that she had taken her editorial responsibilities a tad too seriously and made some changes to the written piece. What was a word, after all? Or ten? Or just rewriting an entire paragraph that called Supergirl ‘too reliant on her own beauty and charm to enchant the people away from seeing her superhero mistakes’?

Kara handed her the reports, and when ten seconds passed without Cat pointing out a mistake or commenting on her incompetence, she knew she’d made it.

“Good, Kiera,” Cat said finally, a tone of approval trying to color her carefully uninterested voice. “Have them sent to print.”

Cat went back to her screens, but Kara didn’t move. She stood expectantly for a couple of seconds, shuffling her weight.

“You’re still here,” Cat noted, her eyes never leaving the live feed. “Was there anything else you needed?”

Kara opened her lips as if to say something, but closed them almost immediately. She shook her head slightly and turned around to leave. It was then that Cat remembered.

“Oh, right. Of course.”

She opened a drawer of her desk and produced a lollipop. Kara tried to hide her smile and adjusted her glasses as she covered the distance to Cat’s desk. She held out her hand and Cat placed the candy on her palm.

“Grow up, Kiera,” she huffed.

Cat heard Kara unwrap the lollipop on her way back to her desk. If she noticed in any way how Kara’s lips curled around the caramel, and her little smiles of satisfaction while she sucked, it was merely out of concern about the image her employees gave if seen eating during work hours.

After the lunch hour, Kara rushed into Cat’s office again, this time with a rather panicked look on her face. Cat looked at her with exasperation.

“Kiera, you haven’t yet mastered the art of trotting, let alone running, in high heels. I suggest you leave that for the adults. What’s the emergency?”

“I’m so, so sorry, Miss Grant, I just found out about this, he wasn’t supposed to stop by National City on his way back, Cla- my cous- someone told me he’d head straight back, but…” Kara exhaled. “Perry White is on his way here. Like, ten minutes tops.”

“And?”

“And… I thought you should know. He’s um, well, your competition, and, er, he wasn’t invited here today, and maybe you’d like to be ready, or-”

“Kiera,” Cat sighed. “Please shut up. First of all, he’s not my competition, he’s just a media owner out there, like so many, who watches my empire grow and grow and who now has to admit that my Kryptonian is much better than his. And though yes, he wasn’t invited, aren’t we ready and capable of showing what CatCo is made of?”

There was a challenge in Cat’s eyes.

“Of course, Miss Grant,” Kara smiled, with a hint of that brazenness Cat had spotted once before. She pushed it out of her mind –it brought random, unnecessary memories of sleeveless turtlenecks and pencil skirts that she did not need. At all.

Kara disappeared to get everything ready. When Perry White arrived, Cat was pleased to see he remained as dislikable as always. She noticed that he’d been taken to her office through the long route, the one covered in posters, magazine covers, and James Olsen-taken pictures of Supergirl. Kara’s arrangements, no doubt. _Let him get that message clearly_ , Cat thought, extremely pleased.

“Ah, Cat,” Perry greeted her cheerfully. “It’s been a long time.”

“Yeah, it shows,” she replied, giving him a long, disdainful once-over.

Perry chuckled. “Sweet as always, Cat. I missed your poison, and dropped by to say hello. Besides, I have a deal to offer you regarding the Kryptonian cousins.”

Cat smirked.

“Kiera!”

Kara rushed into the office, notepad in hand. “Yes, Miss Grant?”

“I want you to record the entirety of this conversation. This is extraordinary blackmail material and I want it saved for future reference.”

Perry White looked at Kara and smiled, a gesture that had as much amusement as, strangely, kindness.

“So this is the famous Kara Danvers.”

“F-famous?” Kara mumbled.

“How does it feel to be the most powerful woman in National City?”

Kara’s eyes went wide. “Excuse me?”

“Well, you control Cat’s schedule, where she goes, who she sees or talks to. And there’s also the fact that none of Cat’s assistants had ever lasted so long. Six months, tops. If you’ve made it this far, there’s definitely something different about you. Girl, you’re a legend all the way to Metropolis.” He nodded towards the giant poster of Supergirl in the corner and chuckled. “I bet that not even the lady with the cape has this much power.”

Kara gave him a nervous half-smile, shaking her head. Cat’s eyes flittered between her and Perry.

“Kiera, you may leave us,” she said suddenly. “I just remembered you have a latte to fetch.”

“But don’t you want me to re-”

“Get out.”

Halfway into the meeting Cat received a call from Adam. Knowing that Cat would never talk to him in anybody’s presence, Kara prepared the conference room next door to ensure her privacy.

The call didn’t take long, but hen Cat returned, Perry White had left her office. He was now hovering over Kara’s desk, apparently trying to make conversation with her, although judging by the way the girl shook her head repeatedly and kept her arms tightly crossed over her body, he wasn’t getting very far.

The moment Kara saw Cat, she stood up and walked to her side, carefully positioning herself a little bit behind her boss.

“Is everything alright, Kiera?”

“Yes, Miss Grant,” Kara whispered.

The Queen of all Media walked back to her office, Perry White right behind her. The moment she closed the door she turned to face him.

“What was that about, Perry? I didn’t know you harassed assistants. Other people’s assistants.”

He shook his head. “It’s not about that, Cat, you know it. How much do you want for her?” he asked.

“Excuse me?”

“From what I understand, the girl is tied to you by a three-year contract. I’m asking you how much you want in order to give her an early release and allow her to come work for me at the Planet. I’ll pay off her contract.”

So that’s why Perry had showed up at CatCo so unexpectedly. Catch ups and discussions of partnerships between their superheroes be damned, his one intention all along had been to poach Kara. Cat clenched her jaw. She breathed deeply and slowly to make her voice even before speaking.

“Kara is not available. Like you said, she has a three-year contract with CatCo that makes it impossible for her to leave. She’s not going anywhere.”

Perry shook his head. “I don’t know how you can do this to the kid, Cat, especially since you started just like her. She’s an extraordinary assistant, and she’s also quick, smart, and well-educated. Within months she’d be climbing the editorial ladder at the Planet like a fireball, a chance that CatCo clearly hasn’t given her.”

Cat raised an eyebrow. “Are you sure that’s the only reason why you want her? You did seem to be having some difficulty looking at her directly, because your eyes got lost… a little further down.”

Perry laughed. “Oh, come on, Cat, surely you’ve noticed the girl is a masterpiece. Pretty much everyone in this office has their eye on her. But no, that’s not why I want her. I want her because I know she has what it takes to succeed, and when she does I want it to happen at the Planet. You know I have good eye for young talent. If you don’t give her the opportunity, I will.”

Cat’s eyes hardened even more. She took two steps towards Perry White and her words, though carefully enunciated as always, came out sounding like growls.

“Kara. Is. Mine.”

For the first time, Perry simply stopped talking. He looked at Cat for a moment and then turned around to observe Kara, who was now talking to someone who had brought layouts for her to approve.

“I see…” he said after a while.

He stared at Kara for a little longer, pensively.

“Just don’t hurt her too much, Cat, okay? She’s just a child.”

On his way out, Perry approached Kara again.

“Take care, pretty one.” He put a hand on her shoulder. “Here’s my card, call me if you need anything. I can get you a date with Superman, you know.” He patted her cheek.

Kara tried to smile, but could only purse her lips nervously. She walked him to the elevator and the doors had barely closed when she heard Cat’s shout.

“Kiera!”

Kara ran to her boss. “Yes, Miss Grant?”

Cat’s eyes fixed on her, hard and calculating.

“What exactly did you talk about with Perry?”

“Well, um, he asked about my job here, how long I’d been working for you, what my major was. That kind of stuff.”

“Did you mention Metropolis or the Planet in any way?”

“Perhaps in passing, I have family there.”

Cat raised an eyebrow, this was news. But it could wait.

“Did you give any indication, be it verbal, physical, or in any form of communication, that you might be considering a different workplace than CatCo, say… going to the Daily Planet and being Perry White’s assistant instead?”

“No!”

Kara’s cry startled them both. Kara tried to steady herself, but instead the urgency made her words pour out one on top of the other at top speed

“No, Miss Grant, I’d never- you know I wouldn’t- why could I possibly want to- no, never, I never said such a thing to Mr. White. He did ask at some point if I had plans for the future, and whether I had considered trying new professional paths, but I told him that I was very happy here, and that I’m not looking for any other position or place at the moment.”

“Perry asked me to let you go so you can work for him instead. He even offered to pay the penalty for ending your contract early.”

“Miss Grant, I swear I never told him anything that could mean I want to leave. I never suggested or asked him to do such a thing. I don’t want to go.” Kara lowered her eyes and her next words came almost like begging. “Please don’t send me away.”

Cat watched her for a moment, her eyes travelling inquisitively up and down Kara’s figure. She touched Kara’s chin and tilted her head upwards until the girl had no choice but to look up and meet her gaze.

“I believe you,” Cat said. “Even you would know better than to cheapen yourself and your work for some empty offer under a sugary coating. Besides, I don’t think they have cardigan outlets in Metropolis, so even if you did go, well, you’d soon feel quite lost.”

Kara didn’t answer. She only pursed her lips and nodded softly. Cat continued.

“Kiera, you know I don’t tolerate disloyalty. I will not have members of my team selling themselves off to any other media corporation, especially not Lois and Perry’s little rat hole.”

“Miss Grant, like I’ve told you, I would never-”

“Shh. Listen carefully, Kiera. I know you won’t go to them. But they will come to you, they’ll seek you, they’ll try to take you away.”

As she spoke, Cat did small adjustments to Kara’s clothing here and there –straightening the collar of her dress, picking a loose thread on her cardigan. Kara focused on her own breathing and heartbeat so she didn’t lose track of Miss Grant’s words.

“Perry White is but the first of many to come,” Cat continued. “Either because they want to annoy me by stealing my staff, or because they want to buy CatCo corporate secrets from its employees, or because they find you…” Cat made a face as she tried to find the word, “less ugly than the average assistant, but they’ll come at you like vultures. You need to be ready, and most of all, you need to be aware of your position in this company.”

Cat’s fingers, previously occupied with the cardigan, travelled to the back of Kara’s neck. They tangled themselves in the strands of Kara’s hair, pretending to ignore its softness and the warmth of the girl’s skin.

“You belong to me,” Cat enunciated slowly, just like she had for Perry White. She locked eyes with her assistant. “Do you understand that, Kiera?”

The fingers around Kara’s hair closed. The girl could only nod.

“You belong to me,” Cat repeated. “Don’t forget your contract, Kiera, once you’re in, you’re in.”

Cat tugged at Kara’s hair. It wasn’t too strong, but it screamed possessiveness. Kara’s heart started to go a bit faster.

“You promised devotion to this job, remember?”

“Yes, Miss Grant.”

“You’ve seen Leslie, Siobhan, and all those little people Lucy has filed lawsuits against. You know what happens when someone tries to be naughty.”

“Yes, Miss Grant.”

Cat’s grip on her hair tightened even more. Somewhere in Kara’s mind she realized that, were she human, the pull would be painful. Her head was slightly tilted towards Cat’s hand now.

Cat was now speaking in quiet, menacing whispers that resembled purrs. “You’re CatCo property. Understood?”

“Y-yes, Miss Grant.”

Finally, Cat allowed herself a smile.

“Good girl.”

She let go of Kara’s hair, and when her hand accidentally brushed against the girl’s cheek on their way down, Kara closed her eyes for the briefest of seconds.

She reopened them to the sound of her boss walking away from her. Cat grabbed a pink box and placed it on her desk, then motioned Kara to approach.

“This box arrived today.”

Kara nodded; she had signed for that box and even gone through the agony of delivering it to Cat’s office after the smell had made her x-ray it.

“Do you know what it is, Kiera? Look inside.”

Kara untied the ribbon around the box and removed the lid. A dozen cupcakes stood in perfect rows, each of them adorned with pastel frosting and tiny pearls.

“They look exquisite,” Kara commented.

“Indeed. They are mine.”

Kara nodded. “Like me,” she said before she could stop herself. Cat looked at Kara, who blushed furiously and returned her eyes to the floor.

The word _exquisite_ floated back into Cat’s mind for a second. She pushed the thought aside and refocused on the fidgeting girl.

“You can have one, Kiera.”

“Really?” Kara looked up, shock, delight, and disbelief mixing in her eyes.

“You know I reward obedience and a job done properly. Don’t I give you candy? Don’t you always _beg_ for candy like a two-year-old when you know you’ve performed well?”

“I… Well, I… I wouldn’t want to be a nuisance to you, Miss Grant, I-”

“Take the damn cupcake, Kiera.”

Kara had never been able to refuse an order from Cat. She reached for a cupcake and cradled it lovingly in her hands.

“Try it.”

“Here? But Miss Grant, you hate people eating in the office, and especially _your_ office and- o-okay.”

Kara bit into the cupcake, a wonder of pure vanilla and cream cheese frosting. The flavor was light but consistent all over her mouth, coating it with sweetness. Kara couldn’t help it –the cupcake was so good that she let out a little noise of enjoyment. And then another. She was halfway through the third little noise when she noticed the way Cat was staring at her. Her whole face was focused on looking at Kara, muscles tense, lips slightly parted, eyes unblinking. Her chest rose and fell with heavy breaths. Kara stopped eating immediately.

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be so rude. I’m sorry. I guess I’ll go now. Th-thanks for the, um, the cupcake.”

She tried to turn around, but Cat stopped her.

“Kiera, wait.”

Cat reached toward Kara’s face and ran her thumb over the corner of her lips.

“You got frosting on your face,” she said, her voice flowing with annoyance. “Really, Kiera, you eat like a toddler.”

“Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing so much. And now get back to work.”

Kara did as told, and promptly ran back to her desk. So efficiently, that she did not see how Cat Grant brought the frosting to her own lips and licked her finger clean, with a barely perceptible tension in her thighs and her eyes still glued to her assistant.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat isn't happy about the fact that Kara is wearing Lucy Lane's shirt. Or that Kara is still a virgin.

It was all Kiera’s fault, naturally. The girl had never mastered the art of dressing properly. Although Cat had to recognize the more adult-looking aspect of Kiera’s shirt, it was at least one size too small. Cat could tell this by how the sleeves didn’t quite reach her wrists. That’s how she knew, of course, and definitely not by the way the front buttons strained against the girl’s chest. Cat Grant didn’t even notice that, or the way the fabric stretched and hugged Kiera’s shapes more tightly whenever she took a breath. No, it was definitely the sleeves.

By noon, Kiera had become too distracting. The clothing disaster was too much to bear, and Cat found her eyes wandering towards her assistant more and more often.

“Kiera!”

Kara rushed into the office. “Miss Grant! The team in Central City hasn’t replied yet, but I just texted them so they’ll hurry up. The magazine issue closed yesterday, I got a preliminary printed copy right here for you to revise. I... took the liberty of making some minor changes to the two pieces we discussed yesterday, I hope you don’t mind. Also, Stephanie from the Daily Planet called and-”

“Enough! I didn’t call you to be bothered with such trivialities. Do whatever needs to be done with all of that, that’s what I pay you for. Now, would you care to explain why you raided your little sister’s closet?”

“Wh- oh, you mean this,” Kara laughed nervously, gesturing at her own torso. “No, actually this shirt is Lucy’s.”

Cat fixed her eyes on her assistant.

“You wearing Lucy Lane’s clothes? Why on Earth are you doing such a thing?”

“Well, I got here this morning and I was fixing your reports, and I needed to print something, and so I went to the printer, and the ink cartridge sort of… exploded over me. Lucy was kind enough to let me borrow her spare shirt. I know it’s rather small on me, and I’ll probably have to buy her a new one anyway, ‘cause I’ve kind of stretched out this one, but it was very nice of her since I haven’t had a chance to go home and change.”

“It looks awful on you. You don’t have her figure.”

Kara laughed. “I know. Still, it’s better than nothing.”

Cat tensed –the idea of ‘nothing’ was suddenly very present in her mind. She tried to avoid looking at Kara’s eyes, but that only made her gaze fall onto the still straining buttons of Lucy’s shirt.

When the idea of ‘nothing’ insisted on staying, Cat pretended to look around for paperwork and covered her voice with disdain.

“You’re not in kindergarten anymore, Kiera, have a change of clothes ready at all times. To wear borrowed clothes that are so clearly such a poor fit is extremely unprofessional.”

Kara pursed her lips and nodded.

“Anything else I can do for you, Miss Grant?”

Cat looked at her, eyes narrowing with calculation.

“Actually…”

“Yes?”

“Kiera, what was your first time like?”

Kara’s eyes widened. “E-excuse me?”

“Your first time, Kiera.”

“My- my- first time?” Kara stammered. Then, as she understood, she blushed. “Oh, you mean _t-that_ first time-”

Cat sighed. “Yes, Kiera, the first time you had sex, how was it like? I’m writing a piece on how the millennials’ failure at life extends to their mediocre sex lives. Your experience and point of view are, for this time only, somewhat relevant to me. Was he good? Was he awful? Was he mildly competent?”

“Well, Miss Grant, the thing is I’ve never really… well, I’ve never…” Kara blushed even more.

Cat looked up sharply, and stared at Kara over the rim of her glasses.

“Kiera. Are you telling me that you’re a virgin?”

Kara shuffled her weight uncomfortably and said nothing. Cat took off her glasses and leaned back on her chair.

“Kiera, you are twenty-four years old. You went to college, you have a stable job, you live on your own. Do you seriously, actually mean to say you’ve never had sex?”

Kara bit her lip, looked down, and nodded. What could she say? That terror of hurting a partner with her strength had kept her from intimacy? That her body had yearned for it many times, even now as she stood there, but her fear had been more powerful?

Cat groaned, part incredulous, part exasperated, part scolding the girl.

“God, Kiera! You’re more of a child than I believed. Have you ever left that little dollhouse you’ve built in your head? I’d thought that perhaps you and Olsen…”

“What? No, no, no, it’s nothing like that. I mean, we’ve gone out a couple of times but that’s it.” Kara sighed. “I suppose you can use this as an example of ultimate failure. I’ve just never been with anyone.”

Cat stood up and walked to the side of her desk. She leaned on the edge and swept Kara with her eyes.

“And why is that? Don’t tell me you’ve never even dated.”

“Oh, no, I have. Not much, and not too seriously, but, um, there have been a few. Some fooling around.”

“Really? Care to elaborate?”

Kara looked around the office while she tried to find the words.

“Well, when I was in college there was someone I grew very close with… She-”

This made Cat raise an eyebrow. “ _She_? Kiera, I didn’t know that side of you.”

Kara fidgeted with her hair and adjusted her glasses. “I… Um, I… Well, back then there was her. Wanda.”

 _Wanda._ The warmth in Kiera’s voice when she said the name suddenly angered Cat. She’d never heard that kind of softness come from Kiera’s lips before.

“And what about this… Wanda?” she asked, trying to put as much cold professionalism in her tone as possible.

“She was from Hungary, and she and her twin brother were here on an academic exchange. She was my roommate, and we, uh, we were sort of togetherish for a while. But it got nowhere beyond that.”

“Why didn’t it work?”

“She had two other brothers, older. One of them was a Captain or something. They didn’t approve of that, of us, said it put her at risk. Eventually they took her away, back home. They said it was for her own protection.”

“Oh,” said Cat. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok. We weren’t meant to be.”

There was genuine sadness in Kiera’s voice, and Cat found herself wishing it wasn’t there, wishing Kiera had her usual chirpiness again. She didn’t want to comfort her, she was Cat Grant and didn’t need to coo anybody. But to make her less sad, perhaps? For the sake of her work performance, of course, mopey employees were an awful setback for CatCo. She tried to lead the conversation back to the original point.

“So she was gone. And anything between Wanda and Olsen…?”

“Nothing worth taking into account.”

Cat inspected her from head to toe, sweeping her eyes all over her figure.

“Well, I can see why. You do your hair like a milkmaid and you dress like a sister of the charity. How do you expect to get any kind of action?”

“Miss Grant, I’m not sure I’m comfortable talking about this with y-”

“This isn’t about comfort, Kiera. You’ve been in your happy place for way too long, and that is doing you enormous harm. You’re in this world, yet you haven’t seen or lived any of it. No, this is about making sure you get some, and soon.”

Cat was standing behind Kara now. She began to take bobby pins off Kara’s hair, letting her braids come lose.

“Miss Grant, I-” Kara tried to say, but she was immediately interrupted.

“Be quiet. I’m doing you a favor.”

Once the braids were down, Cat began to undo them, working her fingers through the strands of hair. She smoothed it over Kara’s shoulders. Did Kara imagine the way Cat’s nails grazed a path down her back while she worked with the hair? The shivers running through her spine were not imagination. She closed her eyes for a moment, and let go of her senses filter. Cat’s touch was heightened a thousandfold, and a quiet gasp escaped her lips.

Cat continued gently brushing Kara’s hair with her fingers, murmuring all the while.

“Little Kiera. Untouched. You’re missing out on so many things only because you’re scared to believe you can have them. You could have the whole world.”

Finally, Cat was done with Kara’s hair. She walked around to face the girl and smiled.

“Much better. You’re finally starting to look like a woman. Just one more thing.”

Cat searched inside her handbag and produced a lipstick.

“Put this on,” she commanded Kara.

It was a red shade, dark, like wine. Kara watched Cat hold it out for her, but didn’t accept it until Cat’s eyes were piercing her like a knife. Hesitantly, and very slowly, Kara took the lipstick from Cat.

She began applying it on her lips. It was creamy, soft, expensive. Kara could actually remember the day she had bought it, during a Sephora errand for Cat. The lipstick hadn’t been on the list, but she had decided to buy it because she thought the color would look nice on… anyway, because the color was nice. Cat had liked it and Kara had been happy.

Cat watched as Kara took an agonizingly long time with the lipstick. Red washed over pastel pink, and Cat realized that Kara’s lips were fuller than she’d imagined. Kara’s fingers trembled as she put the cap back on. She pressed her lips together to even out the color, and it smeared on the bottom. Cat rolled her eyes and motioned for Kara to approach her so she could fix it. Would Kara notice if she held her chin for a moment too long, if she stroked that spot just below her lip one time more than necessary? If the girl noticed, it didn’t show.

Kara met Cat’s eyes, though she kept her head down. She held the lipstick back, but her boss waved it off.

“You can keep it. And for God’s sake, use it. The shade suits you.”

“Really?”

Cat observed what the red lipstick did with Kara’s skin and hair. It was imperious that she could see that as often as possible. Cat’s teeth were clenched, and so for all answer, she nodded.

“Good,” she finally managed to say. “Now, I suppose you have work to do.”

“Yes, Miss Grant.”

“And Kiera?”

“Yes?”

“Promise me you won’t give yourself just like that. Make Olsen earn it.”

“Why?”

Cat sighed. “Well, as you might remember from the conversations we’ve had, you’re CatCo property. You represent a brand and a name, mine, and I will not have it sullied or stained in any way. You are still mine, Kiera, and I don’t want my valuable goods rolling around somewhere.”

Of all that, Kara caught only one word. “V-valuable?”

For all answer, Cat traced the line of Kara’s jaw with the tip of her index finger. And then, finally, she allowed herself a long look at Lucy’s shirt. The deep breaths Kara was taking to calm herself only accentuated the tension on the fabric. The combination of Lucy’s shirt plus Cat’s lipstick, and the wavy hair that looked too much like someone else Cat knew sent a jolt of something new and strange through her body. Kara straightened her back, and Cat’s hands became hard fists.

Suddenly, her trance was broken. Cat blinked and looked away, as away from the stupid little kid as possible.

“For God’s sake, why are you still here? Get out.”

Kara nodded, alert now, and trotted out of the office. Cat followed her with a long look until the girl was back at her desk, poured herself a glass of M&Ms, and went to her balcony. The light breeze felt like a blessing, even if it was just that mockery of wind in National City’s trademark heat.

Images were still plaguing Cat’s mind. She tried to shake them off, until she noticed the red M&Ms and all her progress was undone by recent memories.

Something needed to be done about little Kiera. And soon.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat's jealousy takes a new turn. It's not every day that a hot brunette with a killer bob haircut puts such a smile on Kiera's face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey kids! New chapter! What was originally going to be just a oneshot has obviously taken a new shape. Hope you're enjoying the ride. Do let me know what you think --> moonstarsparkle over at Tumblr.

It was early morning in National City. CatCo Plaza buzzed with life as employees arrived and work started to get done.

Cat and Kara, of course, had been in the office for over an hour. A special Supergirl edition of CatCo Magazine was due for printing today, and they were going over the last details. Kara had brought coffee from Noonan’s for them both, as well as creamy butter croissants that prompted Cat to fire her. Kara had laughed, and next time she looked the croissants were gone.

Cat had sent Kara to fetch printed copies of pictures of Supergirl when it happened. All of a sudden, through the glass doors of her office, Cat saw a woman in her late twenties walk in like she owned the building. She was dressed simply, in basic black pants and a grey plaid shirt, with her hair in a clean, sleek bob, and yet she stood out like a fire.

The woman was very beautiful. Not in a flashy look-look-look-at-me way like, say, Siobhan; this woman’s beauty was in the way she carried herself, in knowing she didn’t need makeup to accentuate her fine features and perfect cheekbones, in her flawless hair, in how she didn’t slouch when walking and unashamedly showed everyone she was taller than half the men. She probably didn’t even want to be looked at, but it was impossible to take one’s eyes off of her. This woman had power, she had authority, and that made her irresistible.

Everything about her screamed strength. It was easy to feel intimidated by her, and so Cat understood why the employees who saw her took a few steps back.

But not Kiera. Kiera squealed like a five-year-old upon seeing her, and barely managed to throw the pictures on her desk before she ran straight into her arms with such intensity the woman winced at the hug. Kiera quickly pulled back, and the woman rolled her eyes.

Cat walked closer to the crystal door and watched them in silence. Something about the way the woman cupped Kiera’s cheek annoyed her to no end, though she decided to brush it off. It was the unknown presence in her office that bothered her, not the fact that said presence was touching Kiera. She couldn’t care less about that.

The woman handed Kiera a brown paper bag with unmistakable grease stains, which produced yet more squeals. Eagerly, Kiera reached into the bag and produced a doughnut. She took a bite, and closed her eyes in delight as she chewed. With little jumps of excitement, she offered the doughnut to the woman, who in turn took another bite. Together, they finished the doughnut in record time.

What was it about this woman that brought such a reaction on Kiera? It could be mere aesthetics, after all the girl had a soft spot for all things pretty. And Cat had to admit the woman had a fantastic body. Unlike Kara, who was still mostly baby fat and soft curves, Cat could tell there were abs and toned arms underneath the loose flannel shirt, and her pants were just tight enough to appreciate the lines of muscles in her calves. Cat’s gaze narrowed, trying to find the one thing that made this woman so alluring to Kiera.

Whatever it was, it needed to be dissected and destroyed. Nobody could touch Kiera with such familiarity, nobody could put such a smile on her face. Moreover, nobody could present her with food. That was something only Cat did, like the time she allowed her to eat the cupcake, or all that candy she had rewarded Kiera with at some point or other. Cat was the one who fed Kiera. It was all a simple matter of keeping the rules of their professional relationship.

Winn and James arrived, and they greeted the woman with familiarity. Still, Cat noticed how they stood close, but at a safe distance, like there was a bubble for Kiera and the woman, like that was territory the men knew they couldn’t cross. They seemed to be aware that they couldn’t compete with that woman and her position in Kiera’s life. Though they were included in the conversation and jokes, they remained respectfully to the side, and Cat had the impression they were equally impressed and terrified.

Cat continued observing Kiera and her companion. The devotion for each other was evident in their eyes. The woman looked at Kiera with a mixture of love and fierce protection, and seemed ready to snap someone’s neck to keep the girl safe. Kiera followed the woman’s every move with adoring eyes, and Cat was suddenly aware of the fact that she would never love anyone quite as much as she loved this woman. For some reason, this made her furious.

Kiera nuzzled (God, she _nuzzled_ ) her face into the woman’s neck. The woman rubbed her back and swayed from side to side with the girl in her arms, laughing.

The woman kissed Kiera’s head and cheek, held her hands and said something that made the kid beam and nod. Finally, she left, parting the crowds like goddamn Moses, waving goodbye to Winn and James, who only then dared to go to Kiera’s side. It was at that moment that Cat stepped out of the office, now barely restraining herself.

“Kiera.”

The girl followed her back into the office. When Cat closed the door, she caught a whiff of the annoying kids’ shampoo Kiera used. Of course, it wasn’t that Cat had ever paid enough attention to her assistant to remember the scent of bubblegummy strawberry; rather, Kiera’s use of it was so indiscriminate that it was impossible not to notice it.

Kara began to speak, like nothing had happened.

“Oh, Miss Grant, I got the pic-”

Cat’s voice was sharp and curt.

“Who do you think you are? Since when has CatCo become your personal motel?”

“Miss Grant? I –I don’t understand.”

“Listen, Kiera, I’ve had enough. I’ve tolerated you and Olsen because making goo goo eyes at each other somehow makes you both more productive. But for you to bring other little friends into my building so you can rub yourself against them in front of the whole staff, that’s unacceptable.”

Kara took a breath. “Miss Grant, there’s been a serious misunderstanding-”

“Oh, I understood perfectly, Kiera. You were almost making out with some random woman in the middle of my office. What do you think this place is? It’s the last warning, Kiera, next time I see you putting up such a show-”

“She’s my sister!”

Cat finally stopped. “Your… sister?”

“Yes. My sister Alex, I’ve told you about her, Miss Grant. She came here to bring me food and wish me a nice day. I hugged her, well, because I love her, but she’s my sister. So no, I was not making out with her nor am I interested in ever doing so. And besides, she’s taken. In fact, she’s, um, she’s dating Lucy.” Kara’s voice went down as she finished her sentence.

“Lucy? As in Lucy Lane?”

“Yes That’s half of why she was here, she came to see Lucy. She’ll be back at lunchtime, to pick her up.”

“So now you’re related to Lois?”

“I already was, Miss Grant. Lois is married to Clark, my cousin.”

“You’re Clark Kent’s cousin?”

Kara sighed. “Yes, Miss Grant.”

“And when, if I may know, were you planning to tell me you’re related to half the Daily Planet? What’s next, Perry White is your father?”

“Miss Grant, I believe I told you about my cousin a while ago, and you know more about Lois Lane’s life than anyone else in the world. And the thing with Lucy and my sister is rather new, so there hasn’t been much chance to tell many people.”

Cat waved her hand dismissively and started pacing around her office.

“So the Danvers sisters managed to make a couple break up so you could each have one of them to yourselves. Well, I’ll give her this much, whatever Pilates regime she follows is working. I suppose you know the name of the place and the trainer.”

“Miss Grant, my sister is an FBI agent.”

“Oh. Really?”

Kara sighed. “Yes. She trains and fights and risks her life out there every day. That’s why she looks the way she looks. It’s not vanity, it’s bravery.”

 _And you worship her and look up to her like the whole Universe spins around her._ “Hm, I suppose that explains why you’re so much different than her. She actually takes the trouble to work out, which she achieves through real, hard, productive work, and you’re still as fluffy as a baby squirrel.”

“We’re not biological sisters, Miss Grant. Remember I’m adopted.”

“You could still make a bigger effort, you know. Your genes aren’t that bad. I mean, good taste doesn’t particularly flow in your veins, but the primary matter isn’t awful.”

As she spoke, Cat walked around Kara, examining her. She was about to add something else, when a gush of wind came through the open door to the balcony. Cat caught a new scent on Kara, very, very different from the kids’ shampoo.

Her nails sank on Kara’s shoulder like a claw, and she turned the girl around sharply.

 “Who gave you the perfume you’re wearing?”

“Excuse me?”

“Please, Kiera, don’t pretend. You’re wearing a perfume that’s much too expensive for how much I pay you, and much too refined for your five-year-old’s taste. That’s not a choice you made. The choice you made is that Strawberry Pop Shine or whatever damn thing you washed your hair with. Now tell me, who gave you that perfume?”

“I got it from the editor-in-chief of the Central City Inquirer.” Kara said quietly. “Along with an offer of three times my current salary if I join them as a Junior Reporter.”

Cat could have sworn the girl arched an eyebrow, daring her. She felt the urge to do something really violent to her.

“And?” she asked, barely restraining herself.

“I’ll get to his offer once I’m done dealing with the one from The Gotham Observer.”

Cat inhaled through her teeth. She advanced towards Kara, making her step back until she met the sofa and fell on it. Once she could look down at her, Cat dug her hand in Kara’s hair and pulled.

“Don’t you ever dare to leave CatCo. If you do, Kiera, I will turn your life into such a hell you will wish you’d never been born. What happened to Siobhan will seem like paradise.”

“Miss Grant, I don’t think you could ever hurt me,” Kara said softly.

“Oh, Kiera, have no idea of all the things I could do to you.”

So focused was Cat on her anger and on trying to scare Kara, that she missed the way her assistant pressed her thighs together upon hearing her threat. If the Queen of All Media had paid more attention, perhaps she would have even noticed how the thighs rubbed against each other, seeking pressure and friction for the briefest of seconds. But she missed it, and so she mistook the way Kara pursed her lips for shyness.

She released her, and moved toward the window in search of fresh air.

“I told you once, Kiera, that you would be sought after by many. Editors, writers, artists, your best friend’s boyfriend, your sister’s boyfriend or girlfriend or whatever she’s into. Do you have any idea why that is?”

“Because they want to get to you and benefit from you through me…?”

“Sometimes, maybe, but that’s not really the reason. It’s something much simpler. They’ll go after you because, Kiera, you happen to be very beautiful.”

Kara made a face. “You once told me I looked mildly decent on my best days.”

“Because you’re also very naïve and very stupid, a fact proven by how you chose to believe me instead of the mirror.”

“What makes you think I’m stupid?”

“I’ve been given significant evidence over the last two years. Now, I don’t mean professional or intellectual ability; if we go there you probably outsmart ninety percent of CatCo. No, Kiera, I mean real life, common sense, survival skills. And you’ve still got so much to learn in that area. I know it killed you to lose that girl, your Wanda. It was obvious from the way you said her name that you wished you had fought harder for her. But you didn’t, Kiera, and that’s what makes you stupid, and that’s what no amount of beauty will save you from.”

“You underestimate me. You always have.”

Cat shrugged. “Perhaps. I will do it until you prove me wrong. Impress me, Kiera, you’ve gotten all these wonderful offers you keep rubbing in my face, and all these people who are dying to sleep with you. What are you going to do about them? Which shiny editor will get your signature on their contract? Which pretty girl or handsome boy will you take into your bed?”

“Why are you so jealous over me?” Kara blurted out, and it came out almost like a growl.

“Excuse me?”

“You speak against the people I date, you speak against the people I dated, you made a scene over my sister, you keep telling me to fight off anyone who approaches me. You make fun of all of my relationships and you lose your mind every time someone even tries to talk to me about a future that doesn’t involve CatCo.”

Kara sighed, and stood up. She walked to Cat’s side, and when she spoke again, her voice came out softer, almost like a plea.

“Do you think I don’t know I’m wanted? Do you think I don’t feel the eyes on me, hear the comments about me? I deal with it the best I can. My sister supports me, my friends support me. Please don’t try to destroy that.”

Kara waited until Cat had turned to face her.

“I thought we’d made it clear that I’m yours,” she finished.

Kara looked down over her own body, and Cat followed the line of her eyes. She tried to ignore the V-neck of Kara’s shirt, and the way it framed a rather pleasant view, but succeeded only for a couple of seconds. Well, it was the girl’s fault for being so tall, if she wasn’t, certain things wouldn’t fall directly into Cat’s line of sight.

Cat allowed herself a look before she noticed something glittering against Kara’s skin. A gold necklace hung from her neck (again, for God’s sake, who was buying her these things?), with a pendant attached. Cat took it between her fingers for a closer look, desperately trying to shut down the feeling of the heat radiating off Kara’s body.

She examined the pendant. It was a cat.

Cat raised her eyes again, and met Kara’s. The girl stared back with a strength Cat had not seen in her before. Indeed, though the Queen of All Media had on many occasions definitely noticed the strong, pure shade of blue those eyes had, she had never realized that there could be a quality to them that was fascinating and almost, well, sensual. Little Kiera…

Cat looked away, swallowed, and tried to get control back.

“If you ever make one single feline pun…”

Kara laughed, the childish laugh that made more sense and less chaos in Cat’s stomach. “I know, I know, you’ll destroy me and everything I hold dear.”

“Good. Keep that permanently in mind. Now go, I need you to head over to Advertising and make sure they haven’t made fools of themselves yet again. And Kiera?”

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

“From today on you have access to the executive kitchens and dining hall. You can make use of all the food and services. We get everything from Magnolia Bakery to Häagen-Dazs, so there’s no excuse for you to have anybody bring you those greasy paper bags ever again. Let me remind you of the brand, the name, and most importantly, the person you represent. Your image must be impeccable at all times.”

“I know, Miss Grant.” Kara paused. “And, um, thank you for the food.”

“You know I reward loyalty. And… good service.” Cat’s eyes darted to Kara’s chest and back.

“I do. Thank you. And, Miss Grant?”

“Yes?”

Kara gestured vaguely at her hair, with a smile so radiant that it disgusted Cat just from glancing at it.

“It’s Funberry Blast N’ Splash.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there is ice cream and shorts.

“Cat, how nice to see you again.”

“Wish I could say the same.”

Perry laughed. “Come on, you can stop pretending to hate me. Otherwise you wouldn’t be here.”

Cat rolled her eyes and sipped her drink. “I suppose I don’t find you as detestable as usual today,” she conceded.

Cat Grant and Perry White had met for lunch on a Sunday noon at an Italian restaurant in National City’s fanciest suburb. Their table had the best view to the street, and Cat appreciated the display of bustling life, families, businesses, and the pulse of the city. Right across from the restaurant, an ice cream parlor received constant waves of customers. It would be perfect, if not for Perry’s annoying existence.

“So, are you still determined not to lend me your superhero, Cat?”

“Yes.”

“But think of it: a joint cover, the Planet and CatCo, Superman and Supergirl posing together and saving the world together. The great cousins from Krypton, ready to take the stage.”

“She doesn’t need him to stand out.”

“It’s not about needing anybody. It’s about having fun. They’re family, don’t you think they meet for pizza every week? Kids would love to see them just be together, and I’m sure they would love to goof around. It’s the sense of having a team. Just… think about it, ok? And more importantly, ask her if she’d like to do it.”

Cat tapped the table with irritation. “Fine, I’ll talk to her. But she too will refuse, I guarantee you that.”

It was then that she spotted her, taking a table on the street side of the fancy ice cream place. Kiera, along with her sister and Baby Lane. Nothing special about the trio, if Kiera had not been wearing shorts. Grey cotton shorts, that covered little less than a third of her thigh, matched with a tank top in a lighter shade of grey. Shorts that encased perfect hips and revealed kilometers of toned, smooth, flawless legs. Shorts that made Cat unconsciously wet and purse her lips.

“And also…Cat, are you listening? Did you hear what I said?” Perry followed Cat’s eyes and his voice changed as he smiled. “Oh, look who’s there.”

The girls had put down their shopping bags and were looking at menus. There it was again, the familiarity that had burned Cat’s nerves, as they laughed and teased each other, as Kiera’s sister and Baby Lane kissed and Kiera smacked them with her menu, as Baby Lane retaliated by kicking Kiera under the table.

“Look at your Kara.”

“She’s not _my_ Kiera.”

“Whatever you wanna tell yourself, Cat. Who’s the other one?”

“Her sister.”

“So it runs in the family, I see.”

“What?”

“I don’t know, everything. The sister looks like she can kill you with her bare hands, though.”

Cat huffed. “FBI agent, Kiera says. And as you can see she’s dating Lois’s sister.”

Perry laughed. “Leave it to Baby Lane to always get the very best.”

“You call her Baby Lane, too?” She couldn’t help a half-smile.

“Cat, Lois works for my company. That one has been Baby Lane for a good fifteen years."

The waiter arrived with their orders, and Cat grabbed the chance to collect herself, refocus, and tear her eyes away from Kiera’s legs, on full display since the girl couldn’t stay quiet and kept delivering teasing kicks, tapping the floor, and making a mess.

Cat’s attempt succeeded for a few minutes. Then Perry struck again.

“So how long have you been sleeping with her?”

Cat looked up sharply. “Excuse me?”

“Yeah, how long have you been sleeping with her?” He nodded at Kara.

“She’s my assistant, Perry. I know you men always jump at the chance to use them, but I recognize the abuse of power that would be. I’ve never made such advances because I understand that’s extremely unprofessional. And besides, look at her for God’s sake. She’s a kid.”

Perry leaned back on his seat, staring at Cat with amusement.

“She’s gorgeous. She’s smart, funny, and on top of that she’s absurdly hot. Admit it, Cat, just now you’re dying to stick your hand inside those shorts.”

Cat groaned. “You’re vulgar, Perry, and disgusting.”

“But not wrong.”

“Can we just please talk about something else? Something that does not involve you fantasizing about my assistant?”

“Sure. We can talk about our joint cover and uniting our superheroes.”

Cat almost growled out loud. Supergirl was another issue she needed to tackle. Another mystery, another much too happy blonde, another girl Cat wanted to be needed by, and who kept proving she could fend for herself without her help. Cat wanted to do something for Supergirl, besides featuring her in essentially every cover and headline, but what? What could be enough to keep Supergirl definitely by her side? And what would it take to get Kiera?

Despite her willpower and focus, Cat felt her eyes wandering again and again to Kiera and her legs. The girl had placed her foot on the seat and was now scratching at a spot on her thigh; Cat’s eyes wandered over the flawless white skin. And then Kiera stretched, pushing her torso forward, straightening her legs, holding out her arms, letting her head fall back with her eyes closed. It was almost as if she was trying to soak up energy directly from the sun, and once again it was as innocently endearing as it was terribly provocative.

From somewhere far in the irrelevant distance came Perry’s voice.

“You’re ogling her.”

Cat rolled her eyes and turned back to him. “No, I’m not. _You_ ’re ogling her, like you did that day in the office when you couldn’t stop staring at her chest.”

“I always do what the lady of the house does. And the lady of CatCo could not look at her assistant without giving her a once-over that made a special stop somewhere between the neck and the ribs.”

Perry paused until Cat had no choice but to look him in the eye.

“You want her as a woman. Just admit it, Cat, you desire that girl.”

Cat sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

“I’ve no idea what to do about her,” she admitted. “I see… that,” she gestured at Kiera, “and I really don’t know what to believe. I mean, look at her, acting all taunting and teasing, and yet she still wears kid’s shampoo. She does seem clueless about everything in life, so maybe she truly is that lost about the effect she has on people. Because if she’s doing it on purpose, I swear I’ll kill her.”

“Have you considered, you know, actually talking to her? Maybe she feels the same way about you.”

Cat tapped the table, pensively. “Despite her looks, I doubt she knows much about anything besides the basics of the birds and the bees.”

But Perry made a face. “Don’t underestimate her. She can’t be ignorant, not with that sister and not if she’s interacting with Lucy.” Perry examined Kara one more time. “But you’re right, she’s a kid. No, wait, it’s even worse. She’s a woman-child. She’s on that delicate border between being a total little girl and some voluptuous femme fatale, and it’s like tossing a coin and crossing your fingers for it to fall on the right side.”

Cat almost groaned. “There’s no right side with her. No right anything. This whole situation has been wrong from the moment she first walked into my office, all cardigans and short skirts.”

Her eyes wandered yet again to the ice cream place, and Perry White shook his head.

“Jesus, Cat. You won’t find any peace until you’ve bent her over that pristine desk of yours.”

This time, Cat didn’t bother calling him out on his vulgarity. “I can’t function around her. I can’t think when she’s near. And that’s pretty stupid, because I only function thanks to her and all those wondrous assistant skills. Perry, I’ve made her come into my office to take some nonsense order just so that I can look at her. I’ve called her on weekend nights just to hear her voice.”

Cat’s declaration prompted Perry to put down his fork and lean over the table.

“No. Cat, you will not fall for this girl. Look at me. Do not fall for her. Fall for her legs, by all means, fall for those amazing legs. Buy her expensive things, help her up the career ladder, make love to her like she deserves, but you will not fall for the kid herself, are you listening? You’ll break her heart and she’ll destroy your career.”

“No one said anything about falling for anyone,” Cat replied quietly.

“Good. Keep it that way. Want my advice? Find a way to fuck her as soon and as hard as you can. Once she’s been in your bed she’ll be out of your mind.”

Cat paused for a moment. “I don’t know if I can do that. She’s so… I don’t know, wholesome. She’s pure. I don’t want to drag her into our big and dirty grown-up world.”

“She knows where she is and what she’s doing, no matter how successfully she pretends otherwise. Come on, let’s go say hi to them.”

“Have you gone completely insane, Perry? We’ll look ridiculous!”

“Not at all. I simply want to catch up with Lucy and meet her girlfriend. What you do is your own business.”

Cat and Perry met them just as they rose from the table. It didn’t go unnoticed to Cat how Kiera’s sister positioned herself discreetly between them, forming a protective barrier.

Perry, on the other hand, was all laughter as he greeted Lucy. Cat had the impression that they genuinely liked each other, even if he seemed determined to annoy her to death and she stared at him with something between hatred and boredom.

“Baby Lane! What a lovely surprise!”

“Didn’t we get past that stupid nickname when I graduated high school, Perry?”

“Never.”

Cat’s eyes met Kara’s. The girl smiled at her and fidgeted with her glasses.

“Kiera,” said Cat.

Kara kept fumbling, but at least she stepped forward, away from her sister.

“Um, Miss Grant, Mr. White, hello. Miss Grant, this is my sister, Alex.”

The two women nodded at each other, and it seemed to Cat that Alex was assessing her in much the way Cat herself was assessing Alex. Threat to threat.

“Why are you third-wheeling your sister and Baby Lane?” Cat asked Kara. “Where’s that ever dutiful, ever loyal Olsen of yours?”

“James and I are no longer together, Miss Grant,” the girl replied.

“Oh, really? And why is that?”

“It simply didn’t work out.”

“She finally saw reason,” Lucy interrupted. “Kara can do better.”

Kara said nothing, and instead stared at the ground. Alex was the first to react.

“Anything else before we leave, Kara?” she asked, placing a hand on Kara’s shoulder. Eager to take her away, Cat noted.

“Actually… I think I’m gonna get a cone.”

Lucy and Alex rolled their eyes as Kara went inside the shop. Cat seized a moment when Perry began to chat with Lucy and Alex to follow Kara.

The woman behind the counter was already laughing at the sight of the girl.

“I knew you’d be back! Sundaes just never quite do it for you. What are you having now?”

Kara read her options carefully. “Hm… Can I have a triple-scoop coffee with an extra scoop of vanilla? On one of those chocolate cones?”

The woman laughed harder. “I honestly don’t know how you do it, Baby Danvers.”

“Baby Danvers? That’s a new one.”

Kara giggled at the sound of Cat’s voice behind her; she could tell it was her even through the thoughts of ice cream. Kara could always tell.

“Alex is the famous one here,” she explained. “She is to this place what I am to Noonan’s. I’m just her sidekick.”

The woman was back with Kara’s ice cream. “Here you go, love. I’d wish you luck with that one, but I know you don’t need it.”

Kara laughed and produced her card; Cat noticed it was one of those platinum cards that offered an unlimited credit line. She realized more and more every time that there was an independence to Kara that she hadn’t imagined before. The girl had other people to guide her and to be her icons, and now apparently she wasn’t even in the job for the money. Then what was she after?

Whatever it was, feeding Kara had become a matter of honor to the Queen of All Media, and she wasn’t having any changes. Cat tapped Kara’s wrist before she could pay.

“Allow me, please.”

“Oh, no, Miss Grant, you don’t have to do that outside the office.”

“Doesn’t matter. I’m also taking two cartons of the cookie dough ice cream for Carter and a dozen muffins for Adam, might as well put it all together,” she added, as if it didn’t matter.

Kara leaned against the counter and watched Cat as she paid and received the candy for her sons.

“Thank you,” she said, raising her cone.

“Anything to see you get at least one pimple, once in your life.”

Kara smiled at her, and stared into Cat’s eyes as she began to lick her way around the ice cream. Cat watched as her tongue went flat and slow over the scoops and her lips closed around the top one. She caught every drop of melting ice cream just in time, and licked at the corners of her lips to avoid making a mess of herself.

Back and forth her mouth moved, and Cat would be amazed at how quickly she could devour food, if she wasn’t already absorbed in everything else that was Kara. Worst of all was the fact that Kara held her gaze every second. No fidgeting here as her tongue curled and played and lapped at the ice cream and slid over her lips from time to time.

Cat watched her assistant in silence, not missing one movement of Kara’s tongue, or her stupid blue eyes that sparkled like a child’s and defied her like a woman’s, all at the same time.

“Kara!” the voice called from outside. The sister, always the damn sister. “We’re leaving without you!”

 _By all means, please do_ , Cat thought, but Kara was back in full five-year-old mode, and turned around to beam at her sister.

“Be right there!”

She turned back to Cat, her smile still eternal.

“Thanks again, Miss Grant. And, um, everything is ready for your conference on Monday. I’ll be at the office half an hour earlier just to do a final run-through.”

Cat hummed in response. And then, she placed her fingertips on Kara’s ribs, right below her chest, and carelessly, casually slid them down to the end of her shorts.

“It’s been nice seeing you, Kiera.”

***

Later that day, Kara lay in her bed. She gasped and sighed quietly as her hand moved urgently inside her shorts. She grabbed at her bed cover as she struggled with both the need to keep her volume down and the memories of fingernails grazing down her body.

Her mind travelled further back, to thoughts of a hand pulling at her hair, to the many reminders she’d been given about the fact that she was property, to the eyes she had so often noticed devouring her body. Her hand reached a frantic pace and she almost sobbed into the pillow with unattended need.

Alex knocked. Kara ignored her, now close to the point where she would find mild relief. But Alex knocked again, and suddenly using her laser vision at home didn’t seem that bad an idea.

“Kara?” Alex insisted.

“Five minutes!”

Alex recognized the finely disguised voice from years and years of sharing a room with her sister.

“Oh, God, Kara, are you…?”

“Shut up!”

Alex laughed. “I was just gonna say that Lucy and I are heading to that new bar downtown, in case you wanted to join us.”

Kara whimpered, this time with pure annoyance.

“I’m never thirdwheeling with you again!”

Alex laughed again. “Okay, fine. Then don’t wait up. You already seem to be having way more fun than us, anyway. We’ll catch up on that later!”

A stream of Kryptonese that Alex had grown to recognize as profanities came from the other side of the door. Alex laughed again and finally, mercifully, left. Though she did accomplish what she was looking for, Kara knew that what she truly needed was a few miles away, probably eating the very M&Ms Kara herself had bought on Friday.

In the earliest hours of the morning, Kara heard Alex and Lucy return and crash into the living room couch. She heard more, a hell of a lot more than she would have liked, and she suddenly wished lead also blocked her ears. Kara covered her entire head with a pillow before she had to admit she was more envious than annoyed. And before she managed to fall asleep, she prayed to Rao one more time that she’d finally be taken and owned for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know! You can yell at me here, or it's moonstarsparkle over at Tumblr. Sometimes I take prompts...


	5. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's up, everybody?? Are you ready to spice this thing up?

Neither mentioned the meeting at the ice cream place, but both felt a slight change in their dynamic. Kara was even more generous with her smiles, and Cat more lenient with the things her assistant could do during work hours.

Though Kara was still forbidden to bring visitors, and was the only employee with such prohibition, she was becoming a regular presence in the executive dining room, and the only one allowed to openly eat while working. And though it was never officially announced, it was becoming more and more clear to the creative staff from the Tribune and CatCo Magazine that their pieces stood a better chance of being accepted by Cat if they had gone through Kara first. If Kara had liked them enough to show them to Cat at all.

Perry’s words kept going around Cat’s mind time and time again. The more she tried to push his advice out of her head, the more it kept coming back. And the more she tried to ignore Kara’s smile and her perfect legs, the more they seemed to haunt her.

One Wednesday night, Kara’s phone buzzed.

_Bring the layouts to my place._

The text was short and simple, much like every command Kara had ever received from Cat. In itself it wasn’t a particularly strange event; Kara had been to Cat’s penthouse several times, to deliver one thing or the other. However, she had never been called that late at night, much less when the layouts she’d been asked for had gotten Cat’s approval during the morning. _She has to know why she’s coming_ , Cat thought. _She has to._

The doorbell rang. Cat took a deep breath and opened the door. There Kara stood, looking overall normal in a simple blouse and a skirt. Her hair was pulled up in a messy bun, and all that was missing from her everyday office look was Cat’s latte. Then Cat’s eyes fell on the red color of her lips, the same red Cat herself had given her. Kara hadn’t worn it since Cat had made her, and yet now that she noticed Cat’s stare she pursed them slowly, deliberately. _She knows_.

“Good evening, Miss Grant. Here are the layouts,” she said, ever so casually.

“Good. Come in, Kiera, take a seat.”

Kara sat on the white sofa and placed the layouts on the table.

“Would you like some wine?” Cat asked her.

Kara looked at Cat, surprised. “Well, um… Yes, if that’s okay with you.”

Cat rolled her eyes and poured two glasses of wine. Her eyes kept flickering to Kara, trying to pinpoint what had changed in the girl’s posture that now made her look so, well, adult. More confidence, perhaps, a charade that had slipped ever so slightly. She looked beautiful.

And her legs. Again her legs. Cat had stared at Kara’s legs much too often, but now, with Kara’s short skirt and the way she kept shifting on the couch, it was impossible to tear her eyes away from them. She could have sworn Kara felt her ogling, for now she had accommodated her hips to the side, giving Cat a full profile view of the infinite length and flawless skin.

“Did you fix the layouts, Kiera?” she asked to distract herself.

“Yes, Miss Grant. I made some corrections, you’ll find them on the sides in a different color.”

“Not glittery blue this time, I hope.”

Kara chuckled. “No, not this time.”

Cat handed her the glass of wine and then, ever so casually, leaned down and kissed her on the mouth. Kara responded, of course she did, but not with the flustered, Baby Danvers kiss Cat expected.

Kara’s kiss was solid, like she had been ready for it, expecting it. Her lips molded easily to Cat’s, and she didn’t hesitate. Kara’s kiss was so, so good. Her mouth was warm, her tongue curious and incredibly skilled, her lips tasted of some stupid strawberry chapstick she’d put on under the coat of red. Cat held her as her kiss grew needier, as she found herself craving more of Kara’s absurdly talented mouth, as she felt something resembling a moan vibrating in Kara’s throat.

But it was Kara who pulled away, smiling as enchantingly as if she’d simply delivered a Noonan’s order. To stop herself from demanding one more kiss, Cat rose and grabbed the layouts from the table. Though she’d already given her approval, Kara had found ways to make the ideas even better. Kara genuinely cared for CatCo and its work, Cat realized, and for a second a strange warmth towards the girl began to invade her. But she quickly suppressed it; this whole thing was, after all, nothing more than desire. It couldn’t be anything else.

After reviewing the layouts, Cat went back to Kara and sat on the sofa, right next to her. She began toying with the loose strands of hair coming out of her bun; she knew already how soft Kara’s hair was, but only now could she freely twirl it around her fingers and appreciate the way light caught on the honey shades. Kara allowed it for a moment, while she drank the wine and a soft smile appeared on her lips.

The moment Cat tried to slid her fingers to Kara’s shoulders, Karastood up. She walked towards the kitchen counter, apparently intent on refilling her glass. Cat followed her, and watched as she took a couple of sips.  Kara put down the glass slowly, and paused, taking a moment to feel Cat’s presence behind her and her eyes on her, then finally turned around. She locked eyes with Cat, and her lips parted as she tried to breathe and calm herself.

Cat began to take little steps towards her, and Kara stepped back accordingly until she was backed against the column, pressed between the concrete and Cat. She bit her lip, making it deliberately teasing instead of fidgety. Cat ran her thumb over her chin, then slid her hand down so that her index finger travelled down Kara’s neck and over her blouse, between her breasts.

Without leaving Cat’s eyes, Kara began unbuttoning her blouse, slowly, delicately. A black lace bra began to peek from underneath. And that was Cat’s undoing. She kissed Kara as hard as she could, slamming her against the stone, hands palming her body up and down, touching, squeezing, grabbing as much as possible. They went down until they reached the hem of Kara’s skirt, and then under, finally touching her perfect thighs over and over. Kara’s body was very warm, Cat noted, and responded generously to the caresses, curving and molding perfectly to her hands. Her flesh was soft, pliable, and oh so eager to be touched. Her knees parted in a clear invitation.

Cat’s lips then went down to Kara’s neck, biting and marking her as aggressively as she could. Kara gasped, arched her back, her hands began exploring Cat’s body and pushing herself into Cat’s touch. Still kissing and touching her, Cat led her to the bedroom, clothes getting discarded along the way.

Cat dragged Kara directly to the bed, and pulled her onto her lap, hitching her skirt up in the process. Kara started undulating her hips over Cat’s insistently, almost demandingly, and took off her blouse. Cat leaned forward, and began to plant kisses on Kara’s stomach, up until she reached the lace bra and got rid of it, memorizing the sounds Kara made as she rolled her head back. Cat cupped Kara’s breasts -they felt just as firm and rounded as they looked, and she kneaded them until Kara was almost bouncing on her lap, reminding her of other parts of her body that needed attention.

Cat’s hand went under Kara’s skirt, rubbing her between the legs. God, she really was expecting this. Cat moved faster and harder. The girl made a sound that was part moan, part whimper, part cry, all delicious, and began to grind her hips against Cat’s hand, letting out gasps and sighs with every rocking of her body. She cried out when she felt Cat inside of her.

Cat’s fingers were insistent, urgent, claiming Kara and trying to give her as much pleasure as possible. She knew she was the first one, but she was suddenly invaded by a need to be the _only_ one. To think that someone else could ever see Kara like this, touch her like this, that someone else could ever get the same noises and reactions from her, made Cat furious.

Kara reached for the pins in her hair and removed them one by one. Her curls cascaded down her shoulders, framing her features and getting rid of the last traces of childishness in her expression. Finally, she removed her glasses and placed them carefully on the floor.

Cat smiled, and cupped the face she had placed all over National City’s newspapers, magazines, and TV shows. Kara smiled right back at her, and their lips met again. Cat’s touch slowed down, allowing both of them to just feel each other, feel the contact. Kara’s skin was soft, and though Cat could still tease her about baby fat and soft curves, she now had to admit there were hard muscles underneath, polished arms and gorgeous abs that tensed every time that Cat placed a kiss or a caress on Kara’s body. Flying was a good workout, she supposed.

Kara’s smile was coming back from sweetness to mischief, though, and it was time for Cat’s movements to pick up speed.

“The hair,” Kara breathed. “Please.”

Kara didn’t need to explain herself. Cat dug her hand in the girl’s hair and pulled, this time as hard as she could. Kara gasped, and her body arched forward as her head fell back with the strength of Cat’s pulling.

“Harder,” she begged.

“If I do anything any harder I could hurt you.”

But Kara shook her head.

“I can take it. Please. _Please_.”

It was the last ‘please’ that did it. Cat grabbed Kara by the hair and threw her onto the bed, on her back. She was instantly on top, and the bites she left on her way up Kara’s body had no tenderness or care at all. Cat squeezed her breasts hungrily, running her thumbs over them, and then kissed her mouth with fierceness. Kara corresponded, and matched her roughness piece by piece. God, that little girl knew how to kiss.

But it was time for something better. Cat tugged at Kara’s hair until the girl opened her eyes and stared back at her.

“I want to see you. I want to see your face when you come.”

Cat’s hand moved faster between Kara’s legs, going in and out of her as if her life depended on it. For a while Kara did nothing, just lay and let Cat do with her as she pleased. But Cat could tell by how her lips were parted and she held to the sheets as if the world depended on it, that submission was exactly what Kara was after. She decided to test her limits.

“Wider,” she commanded, tapping Kara’s thighs.

Kara immediately complied.

“Touch yourself.”

Kara began to play with her own breasts, letting her hands slip up over her shoulders and down to her stomach.

She followed every little order, from moaning louder to trying to keep absolutely quiet, and Cat loved to see she did it all for her sake: her eyes missed no detail of how Kara’s body contorted, how she bit her lip, how she sighed, tensed, how desperate she was.

Cat kissed her mouth, and then went for her neck, leaving more marks and bruises that would remind the girl whose property she was. She reached her ear as her hand went unbearably faster.

“You’re mine. Never forget that.”

Kara almost sobbed her answer. “Y-yes. Always. You know.”

“You’ll always belong to me… Kara.”

Finally, Kara exploded. She came between mewls and cries, whispering blessings to Rao. Her hips pushed towards Cat’s hand, and she trembled softly until she could breathe properly again.

Kara leaned forward for another kiss and took advantage of the moment to flip them over so that Cat was underneath her.

“You really don’t want to do that,” Cat cautioned her.

“No?” Kara cooed.

She placed a chaste kiss on Cat’s lips, and then her mouth went all over her neck, breasts, waist, more daring each time, until she was leaving hickeys on her inner thighs. Kara looked up to see Cat’s face, hard and tense; she smiled to herself and continued playing around. It took a light kick from Cat to finally get the girl’s tongue between her legs.

Whatever Cat had been fantasizing about during all those months, it went up in smoke in comparison. Kara worked with her mouth like no one ever had before, teasing, lapping, even nibbling. She knew exactly how much pressure to apply, where. Cat kept one hand in Kara’s hair, holding her head in place, while the other went down the girl’s back, nails leaving red marks on her skin, digging painfully and drawing out exquisite moans from Kara.

“Who taught you all of this?” Cat managed to ask.

“My aunt. My sister. Lucy.”

“Lucy?”

“Second-hand teaching,” Kara admitted. “Excessive description and retelling from Alex.”

Cat rolled her eyes, and Kara went back to work. She seemed to be taking her bloody time, though, and even if Cat was indeed a patient woman, this was definitely not the time to make her wait. She urged her on, sinking her nails into her flesh, pressing her head down, moving her hips to the rhythm she needed. Cat felt Kara smile as she finally decided to speed up. She cursed the girl a thousand times.

Part of Cat’s mind was annoyed by losing control in such a way in front of her assistant, but suddenly nothing mattered. Breathing was more difficult with every passing moment, and the heat in her stomach was unlike anything before. She came, harder than she’d ever, ever had, cursing and blessing her assistant, holding onto the sheets and Kara’s hair, and not caring if everyone in the city could hear her.

Kara continued with gentler kisses until Cat had calmed down. Then she looked up and smiled dazzlingly. Cat motioned her forward with her hand and Kara slid up gracefully until she was within reach for another deep, long kiss.

They rolled in bed, making out lazily, with Cat tangling her fingers in Kara’s honey hair, their limbs intertwined. Kara looked at Cat with something the Queen of All Media recognized as quite close to adoration, her expression full of that typical sunny openness of hers. _You’ll break her heart and she’ll ruin your career_ , she remembered. Cat wished she had never met her.

***

Later that night, Cat lay on the bed by Kara’s side. She could tell the girl was awake even if she didn’t dare meet her eyes. Kara stirred softly, and Cat observed the way the National City nightlights glowed on her skin. She was innocent, despite everything Cat had just seen her do. She was just a kid, a young girl barely getting started on life who had no idea just how cruel the world could be. Cat shouldn’t let the woman’s body mask the child behind.

Kara stirred again, and Cat knew she had to act before getting caught in her charms again.

“Kiera, you should probably go.”

Kara rolled to her side and propped herself up on her elbow. No more sunniness now.

“Did I do anything…?”

“Carter will be home early.”

Carter wouldn’t be home for another two days, something that Kara knew just as well as Cat. But she accepted the lie with grace, nodded quietly, and rose from the bed.

Cat watched her as she got dressed. She didn’t put up her hair again, and she didn’t bother with the glasses. With her hair tangled and tousled down her back, and her smudged lipstick, it was all Cat could do not to take her back to bed there and then.

Cat heard the front door close, and not five seconds later she spotted the flying figure from her window. It went by really fast, or else someone might have seen it pretending it wasn’t crying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Don't forget to let me know. You can yell at me either here or over at moonstarsparkle.tumblr.com. I'll be waiting...!


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cat deals with the aftermath of her actions. Oh, and she never imagined she'd have competition...

Cat could have easily pretended the night before had been nothing but a dream. A yet-unfulfilled fantasy. There was almost nothing that could have indicated otherwise: the headlines were the same, the traffic was the same saturated nightmare, the buzzing of CatCo Plaza was the same network of people and machines and morning rush.

But Cat’s latte was already on her desk instead of being placed directly in her hand. And Kara’s eyes weren’t quite as soft. Her smile was shorter, more like a twitch that didn’t quite reach the rest of her face. Her walk was brisker, sharper. Her work was as flawless as ever, flawless as the turtleneck shirt she wore that morning. And just as Cat knew all the marks that hid under the turtleneck, so she knew that Kara was in pain.

She should talk to the girl, she was aware of that. She should at least say something, but what? Thank you? Sorry? Something had to be said.

“Kiera?”

“Yes?”

Pause.

“Is everything ready for today’s meeting?”

“Yes, Miss Grant. Mr. Blackert is abroad, but I will send him a summary of everything as soon as we finish. And I’ve printed the letters that need to be sent this week, I just need your signature on them.”

Cat held out her hand for the papers, and pretended not to notice how Kara’s jaw clenched upon realizing she’d have to walk and get closer to her. Kara handed her the letters, and Cat took the opportunity to try and touch her hand.

“Kara-”

And Kara was halfway across the room before Cat could blink. She fumbled with her glasses and flexed the fingers Cat had barely managed to brush. She cleared her throat and recovered.

“Miss Grant, you’ve received an invitation for the city’s Annual Charity Gala on Thursday. I will RSVP yes if you don’t mind.”

Cat stared at her for two whole seconds, and came back to reality.

“Please do. And Kiera, you’re coming, too. We won’t stay too long, but it’s important.”

“Ok. I’ll send you two drafts of speeches for your approval. The event starts at six o’clock, I’ll be there since around five-thirty.”

“I’ll send a car to pick you up.”

“I can arrive on my own, thank you.”

Cat fixed her eyes on her. Kara’s tone wasn’t in any way rude or cold, but it was definite.

“Is there anything else you need, Miss Grant?”

Cat shook her head slowly. “No. You may go.”

***

The charity gala was held on the rooftop of one of National City’s most luxurious hotels. The sun was just leaving when the party started, covering everything in a soft orange light.

As promised, Kara had showed up early, and had every detail of Cat’s presentation and speech ready, so that when the Queen of All Media took the stage, she was the picture of perfection everyone expected to see.

During her speech, Cat’s eyes constantly found Kara. She looked gorgeous, in a dark blue dress and half of her hair done up. Eyes were on her wherever she went, and Cat wondered how nobody had ever noticed who they were really looking at.

The speech Kara had written for her was exactly what she needed, and Cat saw guests and reporters nodding attentively as she spoke. But it didn’t escape her either that Kara was distracted during the speech. She had gotten used to the look of pride in Kara’s face any time she appeared in public, she had seen the warm eyes and the smile from ear to ear when they both knew Cat had aced whatever her goal was. Now her eyes wandered: to her phone, to other guests, to the decorations. It seemed to Cat that Kara had clapped at the end only out of inertia.

After the speeches were over Kara disappeared to make sure the press releases were in order. Without sensing her walking right behind her, Cat found herself feeling sort of lost. She evaded most of the people until one person caught her eye.

She spotted the self-defined genius, billionaire, playboy, and philanthropist, surrounded by the usual flock of female fans and looking delighted with the attention. However, the moment he noticed her he left them and went to her side.

“Tony, how nice to see you,” Cat smiled, part in mockery and part in some weird, genuine appreciation. “It’s been a while.”

“Hey, Cat. I wasn’t really gonna come, but, you know. I heard that in this part of the country the champagne tastes better and the women are prettier.”

“You’ll find both accounts to be right.”

Tony laughed and turned around. He waved his hand, for someone to come to them.

“I don’t think you’ve ever met my sister.”

Tony’s sister was a pretty girl. Wendy? Wendoly? Cat had heard about her a few times, but even for her it was difficult to find any relevant information: the girl was Tony’s adoptive sister, adopted as such by Tony himself, and he’d always kept her on a low profile. Taking care of her was a sort of collective effort between Tony and his inseparable, insufferable friends. She seemed normal, though, far younger than Tony, short and rather curvy. Amazing cheekbones. But what stood out most of all were her eyes –big, expressive eyes that seemed to look into the very soul. There was something haunting about them. She had auburn hair that glowed reddish in the fading sunlight and a kind smile.

“Here you are,” said Tony, kissing his sister’s head as he put an arm around her shoulders. “This is the one and only Cat Grant, the Queen of All Media.”

“Nice to meet you,” Cat said as she shook the girl’s hand.

“Nice to meet you, too,” the girl replied with a laugh. “Tony was hoping we could meet.”

There was a slight accent to her voice, something Russian or at least Eastern European.

“I’m Hungarian,” the girl said, smiling. “Tony and the boys took me in after my whole family died. Everything was lost, but somehow I managed to keep the accent. I know, it’s weird.”

“I’m sorry,” Cat apologized. “I didn’t mean to be invasive.”

“You weren’t, it’s fine. Oh, by the way, my name is-”

“Wanda.”

The voice came from behind. The voice was soft, shock tinged with warmth. Cat didn’t need to turn around to know whose voice it was. And if she had needed any confirmation, she found it in the velvety whisper that came from Tony’s sister.

“Kara.”

So this was Wanda. Kara’s Wanda. The Wanda that Kara had loved while in college and then lost, whose brothers had taken her away. _Kara’s Wanda._

Tony immediately tensed upon noticing Kara. Cat had never seen anybody look at her with so much cautiousness and dislike, not even Siobhan. But his once-over was cold and calculated, his frown deep. Tony _hated_ Kara.

“Kara. It’s been a long time,” he gave her a quick nod.

“Indeed, Tony.” Cat could tell from Kara’s voice that Tony’s feelings were reciprocated. The girl had crossed her arms protectively.

“And now you’re in National City,” continued Tony, his voice still filled with contempt.

“Kara is my assistant,” intervened Cat. After a pause, she added, “She’s a real asset to CatCo.”

Tony chuckled. “Naturally. Always knew where to search and what to do and who to talk to, didn’t you?”

Cat turned to Kara.

“Go make sure the issues of CatCo Magazine are distributed to everyone.”

Kara looked at her, then at Tony, and finally at Wanda. Reluctantly, she left, and Cat watched as Wanda followed her with a long look. And Tony seemed to notice, too.

“Wanda, we’re leaving.”

“I’ll stay a little longer.”

Tony grabbed her by the arm. “Wanda, we’re leaving.”

Wanda shook him off and stared straight at him. Her hands began to flex, forming fists. Tony’s eyes went from her eyes to her hands and seemed to debate with himself for a moment

“Fine. We’ll stay a little longer. Excuse us, Cat, just a moment.”

Cat looked around, searching for Kara, but she was nowhere to be found. She walked around the rooftop, making small talk here and there, but her eyes were only looking out for her. She spotted her once or twice, always on the other side of the room, always trying to get even further away.

Less than an hour went by before Cat lost sight of Kara entirely. She couldn’t have left, Cat reasoned, Kara never left work without being told she could, not even in recent days. Cat tried calling her, but she’d turned off her phone.

She spotted Tony walking towards her again, anger clear on his face. _His sister is gone, too_ , Cat realized.

“I need your assistant’s address,” he demanded.

“Never.”

“Cat, please, help me out with this one.”

“You’ll never lay one hand on Kara. God knows what you’ve done to her already.”

Tony sighed. “I don’t know what she’s told you, or what she means to you, but this is about my sister. I couldn’t care less about Kara herself, she can die right now as far as I’m concerned, but the second my sister is involved it’s different.”

“I understand your predicament, Tony, but you’re still not getting your hands on Kara tonight.”

“You know I can find them without you,” he pressed.

Cat crossed her arms. “I do, but I also know that if you wanted to do that you would have done it already. You come to me because you want to do this the right way. Don’t rush into something stupid.”

Tony made a sound between a growl and a sigh, and tapped the floor with his foot. “You don’t understand. My sister is… complicated. Fragile, in a way. She needs a lot of protection and care. If I don’t let her run around it’s not because I want to harm her, it’s truly the best thing for her.”

“Oh, believe me Tony, I understand more than you do.”

Tony’s eyes fell on one of the issues of CatCo magazine circulating. Supergirl stood proud and defiant, cape flowing and eyes fixed on a distant target. He let out a dry, humorless laugh.

“Of course,” he said, shaking his head. “Little Kara, turns out she’s not as little or as stupid as she had us believe. My God, Wanda’s really got an eye for trouble.”

“Well, the same could be said of Kara.”

Tony shook his head. “I’ll give Wanda tonight. And then tomorrow she’ll wish she’d never been born. You put your girl on display for everyone to see, and that’s okay. Show her off if that’s what you want. But I’m trying to keep mine safe, and I’ll do whatever it takes. You and I need to help each other here, Cat, really.”

***

The next morning, Cat arrived to the office and found no sight of Kara. True, it was only seven in the morning, well over an hour before Kara’s shift started, but Cat had gotten used to seeing her already at work anyway.

She decided to call her, even if the last three times she’d done so had been unsuccessful. There were rings this time, so at least the damn thing was back on. After quite a few of them, there was finally a voice, though it sounded just yanked out of sleep.

“Yes?”

“Kiera, finally. I need you to get here right away.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Kara is unavailable right now. Who’s this?”

The accent was unmistakable. The raspy voice that was almost a purr even when its owner had barely woken up.  

“I’m her boss,” Cat replied, as calmly as she could.

“Oh. Just one second.”

Cat heard shuffling as Wanda tried to cover the speaker on the phone and didn’t realize she’d failed.

“Kari, Kari, wake up.”

Cat closed her eyes briefly.

There was some faint whining and random noises –Kara complaining about being disturbed. Cat heard Wanda’s soft laughter.

“Come on, Kari, it’s your boss.”

More whining, some shuffling, and finally it was Kara’s voice on the other side of the line, just as sleepy as Wanda’s.

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

“Get here as soon as you can.”

Not twenty minutes later Kara was in the office, looking pressed and polished. And she glowed. God, she glowed. There was a lazy shine about her, some sort of warm, fuzzy, sickly sweet happiness. She looked tired, but immensely glad to be so. When she presented the latte, Cat could have sworn that a hickey was peeking from under her preppy shirt.

“You called me in early, Miss Grant. What is it?”

“Nothing. I just wanted you to be here.”

Cat pretended to ignore Kara’s scowl and sent her on her way. Around noon Kara got flowers. _Fucking flowers_. She smiled to herself after reading the card that accompanied them and went to discuss it with Will the Hobbit.

Cat waited patiently and watched Kara resume her duties, make calls, take care of deliveries. But the need to monitor her more closely won in the end, and Cat took a random pretext to leave the office, just in time to see Kara and Lucy chatting by the coffee machine. On her way back, she overheard employees gossiping.

“Seems like Kara got lucky last night, huh?”

“Yeah, just look at her. And here we were all thinking she knew nothing besides the birds and the bees.”

It was the last straw Cat could take. She headed towards her office, taking a detour past the coffee machine.

“Kara.”

She didn’t say anything else, but Kara took the cue and followed her. Cat would have dragged her in if it had been necessary.

Cat closed the glass door and turned to face Kara, who was still playing innocent.

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

Cat tapped the floor with her heel twice.

“Kara, what the hell?”

Kara sighed, and sat on the sofa.

“Now you call me by my name.”

So there it was. The real Kara coming out. Despite the harshness of her voice, Cat was almost relieved.

“Kara, what is going on?”

Kara chuckled. “I don’t think there’s much left to guess. That was Wanda last night. My ex-girlfriend. You saw us reunite, you saw that her brother hates me. We snuck out of the party as soon as we could.”

Kara paused. Her smile grew wider. She laid back on the sofa and stared back at Cat with defiance.

“She and I did it all night long. I took her to my place, we ate pizza, watched Disney films, and started doing it around midnight. I was mixing batter to make her pancakes when she went down on me. After that, we couldn’t stop. And guess what? I didn’t kick her out after I’d had an orgasm.”

“Kara, please, I didn’t mean to-”

Kara twirled her fingers. A thin, almost imperceptible thread of light began to play around her hand. It grew, tinted red and glowing on Kara’s skin. There was a faint noise behind Cat, and when she looked, pens were moving all over her desk, covered with the same red light in Kara’s hand.

“Pretty, isn’t it?” said the girl. “Turns out one of the reasons Wanda’s brothers took her away was because she has this little charm that they didn’t want to let anyone know about. But she was inside me so much last night that, well, it rubbed off on me a tiny bit. Don’t know how long it will last, but might as well make use of it while I can.”

Kara looked straight into Cat’s eyes and smiled. Cat grabbed Kara by the wrist, pulled her along to the private bathroom inside her office, and locked the door.

“Kara, this isn’t you. Yes, you want her. Yes, she came back to you and of course you’d want to make love to her. But this? This whole attitude? You’ve never been cynical, you’ve never been… cruel.”

Kara took off her glasses and leaned forward, one eyebrow raised, her voice a tone higher.

“ _You_ are asking _me_ why I’m acting this way? _You_ are talking to _me_ about cruelty? H-How? What do you call what you did to me? Why, Cat? Why did you do it like this, like being with me was something to just get over with? You weren’t treating me that way at the beginning of this, what happened?”

Cat closed her eyes for a second and took a breath before answering.

“That day we met outside the ice cream place. Perry had just been making fun of me for how ridiculously attracted to you I was, and he said I shouldn’t allow myself to get so deeply involved. I thought… I thought that if I gave in for a night I’d be able to get it out of my system and recover my sanity.”

While Cat was speaking, Kara had let out a small gasp. She looked down and around, horrified.

“Get it out of your system? Perry White? Cat, did you seriously talk to Perry White about this? About us? About how I should be fucked and discarded? You discussed with him how you wanted to sleep with me? What- how- why? Is bedding me your choice of topic for lunchtime?”

“Kara, I-”

“What is this really about, Cat? Were you just trying me out before sending me to your friends as a hot commodity? Because don’t think I haven’t heard those who ask you that I personally deliver some document, or who outright request my company before they seal a deal with you. Were you just making sure I would represent your brand and name with dignity before them?”

“Kara, it was never, ever about that. If you heard those men, then you surely also hear the reply they got. I would never trade you for favors or business. Kara, I know this might be difficult for you to believe, especially now, but… you’re precious to me.”

“Oh really? Because you used me like I was some common whore. You made me go to your apartment, wined me, fucked me, and then had me out before the sun was even up. Was that all I meant to you? A new notch in your belt, the little virgin girl you finally managed to seduce? I trusted you with my life, with my most precious secret. And you treated me like trash. Look, Cat, I’m not looking for your love, I’m not that stupid. All I want is a little bit of respect. I was okay with this just being about sex. That’s all I sought, too. But what was the need of straight out stepping on me? Why did you do that?”

Kara’s body was tense. Her torso leaned forward, as if she was ready to leap. It reminded Cat of videos and photos of Supergirl, whenever she was about to strike. But her face was different. She was focusing really hard on something, trying to keep full control of her movement. She had begun to tremble softly, and her eyes were glassy. If she blinked, the tears would roll out.

Cat turned around to avoid having to face her.

“I got scared, okay? I mean, look at you, Kara. You’re young. You’re _clean_. Though you’re very intelligent, and far stronger than I thought, you are still so very young and you know little about the world. I don’t want to be the one to corrupt you, to show you the ugly side, to stain whatever it is that makes you pure. You like to think that you’re playing the seductress, that you’re in control, and you fail to see how in fact you’re the one who’s seduced much too easily. You think you made me want you until I had to take you, and you might be right, but you have no idea of the consequences you and your actions have. I kicked you out because I took one look at you and I knew I hadn’t gotten anything out of my system. If anything, I wanted you even more. I want you now, more than anything. And that’s horrible news for both of us.”

Finally, she turned around to look at Kara again, but this time it was the girl who couldn’t meet her eyes. The mixture of anger and hurt in Kara’s face was too much for Cat. She reached out to touch her.

“Kara, please-”

But Kara shook her off.

“Don’t touch me. You’ve done enough harm. Look, I’ll keep working for you as always, what I do for you as an assistant won’t change at all, but like you told me one day, we’ll keep this strictly professional.”

She took a deep breath and wiped her eyes before Cat could notice.

“By the way, she’ll be picking me up for lunch today. And we’ll probably have a quickie inside the Noonan’s restroom before I come back.”

Kara left the bathroom, even being careful not to slam the door on her way out. She returned after lunchtime, her hair slightly tousled, her shirt slightly rumpled, her lips slightly swollen. Cat watched her, long and carefully, how she picked up her phone and smiled at the screen, how she had a late afternoon coffee with Lucy and said something that had Kara looking down and blushing, and Lucy laughing at her, how she existed and everything else seemed to be better because of that.

She wanted Kara back. And she’d have her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Don't forget to let me know your opinions, comments, and suggestions, here or over at moonstarsparkle.tumblr.com!


	7. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack!! After an obscenely long absence brought by school and work in inhumane quantities, let's begin 2017 properly. We've survived, it can't get worse than what we just went through, we're champions, and enjoy this new chapter. If you loved it or hated it, don't forget to let me know here or at moonstarsparkle.tumblr.com 
> 
> Happy New Year!

There were many sights that displeased Cat Grant. Long lines, a traffic-jammed street, Republicans. But she had learned to deal with them, and had slowly become able to tolerate their presence without allowing them to affect her.

None of that, however, compared to having to watch Kara every morning, as she arrived glowing and beaming, as throughout the day she checked her phone, smiled, typed, smiled again, as she left for lunch, then came back fifteen minutes later than she should have, and Cat could often spot a new wrinkle in her shirt or the unmistakable signs of hastily applied lipstick when she returned.

Sometimes, Cat would call Kara in early to work just to make sure she wouldn’t be with Wanda. The first couple of times Cat had called, it was still Wanda who had picked up the phone; after that, the girls had learned that if the phone rang at quarter to seven in the morning it could only be Cat, and Kara preferred to handle that herself. And Cat would sometimes notice how Kara answered quietly, as if to not wake up someone, and then she’d hear her walk out of her bedroom before saying anything else or raising her voice.

But she couldn’t, she just couldn’t allow Kara to stay on her mind. She needed to move on, like Kara herself evidently already had.

“Miss Grant, your latte.”

The girl’s voice pulled Cat out of her thoughts. Kara had placed the coffee on her desk and was almost on her way out; as she left, Cat caught the usual whiff of kids’ shampoo and obscenely expensive perfume.

“Kiera.”

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

“How are you today?”

“I’m fine, thank you.”

There it was again, the delicate curtain of normalcy Kara had built around herself whenever she was in that office. Polite, but controlled. Dutiful, but disconnected. Cat wanted nothing more than to press her into breaking that cover.

“How’s your girlfriend?”

There was a touch of a pause. “She’s fine, too.”

Kara hesitated for a second, and then walked away in a hurry. Cat briefly savored the victory of having made Kara’s charade slip before her demons were back at eating her away.

Cat couldn’t complain, she was well aware of it. She’d had her, and let her go. Kara had given herself willingly to her, she’d been all hers, and yet Cat had chased her out of her life. She had deliberately broken the girl’s heart, how dare she reclaim it now? And yet… To think of her with someone else made her blood boil; just to see her right now, leaning over Will the Hobbit’s desk as they threw paper balls at each other, was enough to enrage her.

“Kiera! Do you think I pay you to reenact sixth grade? Work!”

Will the Hobbit trembled, but Kara simply walked back to her desk without even sparing a glance at Cat’s direction. Cat had to take a moment to admire her figure before locking herself inside the glass office once again.

After lunch, Cat overheard Kara on the phone.

“Yes… I’ll try to get out a bit early… No, I can’t really ask her… I’m telling you, I’ll try, if I finish these invitations before five… Okay… I love you too.”

For a moment, Cat was sorely tempted to give Kara something to do that would keep her busy well past her time to leave. She could do it, she knew, make Kara edit something, or run a thousand errands, or simply make her sit at her desk until Cat decided otherwise.

“Kiera!”

Kara walked in. She looked exhausted. Cat pretended to go through some paperwork as the girl approached her.

“Yes, Miss Grant?”

“I won’t be needing you much today. You can leave at four-thirty, if you want to.”

Cat looked up from her papers to meet Kara’s baffled expression.

“I… okay, um… thanks.”

Cat waved her off dismissively and went back to the papers. However, from the reflection on her desk she saw Kara turn her head to look at her as she left. That second Kara paused, in which her eyes sought Cat almost against Kara’s own will, were enough to undo whatever progress Cat had accomplished in getting Supergirl out of her heart.

***

Wanda and Kara were lazying around in bed after making love. The weekend had come as a precious chance to be together with no hurries, no pressures, and they were making the most out of it. Kara looked at Wanda, admiring her beauty, and wondered. There had been urgency in Wanda’s touch, the need for something Kara didn’t want to put her finger on. As much as Kara had tried to give her, Wanda had claimed more, more of everything. Kara was dying to ask, but just as terrified of the answer.

It was Wanda who broke the silence.

“Kari, we need to talk.”

“Sure, shoot. What is it?”

Wanda stroked Kara’s hair and cheek. “You know what I’m about to tell you.”

Kara looked down. “Yes. But I hoped.”

“So did I. There’s nothing I would have wanted more than for this to work.” Wanda took Kara’s hand. “Kari, I love you. And I admire you and respect you immensely, both as the shiny girl you’ve always been and who stole my heart years ago, and as the hero the world has come to worship. Your work is beautiful, just like you are. I want you. I love you. I want to believe you love me too. And you and I know that’s exactly why we can’t be together.”

Wanda paused, and for a moment she turned to face the ceiling instead of Kara, but she forced herself to meet her eyes again.

“We’re both protectors,” she continued, struggling to find the right words. “We have a job to do that’s bigger than both of us. And we’ve both seen it: when someone who hates us figures out our domestic identity, they go after our families to hurt us. Your sister has been chased, kidnapped, shot, threatened, all to get to you. So has my family because of me, and me because of my family.” Wanda paused. “Remember my brother? My twin brother, the one I came with when we first met?”

“Yes. Pietro.”

Wanda looked down for a moment, and pursed her lips. “I told you he’d passed away a couple of years ago, but the whole truth is that… My brother was killed in combat. He died doing what we do.”

“Wanda, I’m so sorry,” Kara whispered.

“I don’t want to put you at any more risk than you’re already under because of your work. And you know retiring isn’t a choice for either of us. We’ll go on even if it takes our lives, but it doesn’t have to take each other’s.”

Kara just looked into Wanda’s eyes; she knew every word out of her mouth to be true.

“You want more,” she said. “More of this… work. What are you planning?”

Wanda nodded. “I will go public with who I am. Tony has kept me on a low profile while I learned to master what I have, but I’m not willing to hide anymore. I want to help my brothers as much as I can. I know Steve wants me in. So does Clint. And with time I’ll prove my worth and let everyone know there’s no reason for them to fear me.”

Kara chuckled. “Who would be afraid of you?”

Wanda traced the outline of Kara’s face with her fingertip. “You’d be surprised.”

“Will your brother allow it?”

“Probably not. But I’m an adult, and there won’t be much he can do about it. It’s starting to dawn on him that I’m actually more powerful than him and that there’s little he can do to stop me.”

“Will you be safe? I mean, letting everyone know your full identity.”

“It’s how we do things in my home. I mean, even Natasha’s identity is known. It makes it easier because we don’t have to balance a double life and lie to people we love, even if it means we can’t really have a life outside of our work.”

Kara looked at Wanda, then cupped her face delicately.

“Are you sure that’s all?”

“Isn’t all of this enough?”

Kara tucked a strand of hair behind Wanda’s ear.

“What’s his name?”

“I… I’m not…” Wanda sighed. “Vision. I know, it sounds weird. It’s a long story. But he and I haven’t… Kara, I haven’t done anything behind your back, I swear. He and I were kinda talking before I came here, but then I came here and I saw you, and God, Kara, you swept me off my feet once again.”

“So you were cheating on _him_ with _me_ ,” Kara teased.

“It wasn’t like that, I swear. We’ve only been talking, as friends. It’s just that right now… It feels safer to get to know him. I love you too much and I’m not ready for what that’s going to do to me.”

Kara stroked Wanda’s face. “I understand.”

“I’ll be leaving National City in a couple of days. After that, we might not be able to meet as often.”

Kara nodded. “Don’t worry. My sister has been all over me about privacy, too. Please, promise me that you’ll be careful.”

“I will. You take care, too.”

“I know you just said you can’t, but try to stay in touch. And if you’re ever in need of anything, be it to have some bad guy punched into oblivion, or a night of Disney movies and pancakes, I’ll always be here for you.”

“I know. So will I. And Kari?”

“Yes?

“Don’t forget me.”

Kara kissed her. “Never.”

***

“She said she loved me. And that that’s why we couldn’t be together. Safety, protection, all that crap. And that she loved me too much and wasn’t ready for it.”

Kara managed to get the sentences through between sobs. Wrapped in her sister’s arms, she could allow herself to show weakness.

Alex stroked her hair without saying a word. She’d been cuddling her baby sister for the past hour, and as she readjusted the blanket around Kara’s shoulders she went through every D.E.O. and A.R.G.U.S. contact she had. But then Kara sobbed again, and it was back to patting and cooing her while she cried.

“And you know what the worst part is?” Kara continued. “She’s right. Everything she said is right. I can’t even be mad at her for breaking up with me when I know exactly where it came from and it makes sense.”

“Shh. You have every right to be mad and hurt. It’s the second time she does such a thing to you, and of course you deserve your time to grieve about it.”

“But it’s unfair.”

“She broke your heart, Kara, the only thing unfair here is that I’m leaving her alive.”

Kara shook her head and snuggled closer to Alex, still crying.

“Why does this keep happening to me, Alex? I mean, things didn’t work with Wanda, and they also didn’t work with James, and they didn’t work with Wanda the first time… Maybe I am the problem.”

“Nonsense. You’re beautiful, Kara, perfect. It just wasn’t the right time, or the right people. There’s still someone out there who will be so perfect for you that you’ll know it was worth the wait.”

“I hope so. Because right now it hurts like hell.”

Alex cupped her sister’s face.

“Hey, hey, look at me. You know, I could have a D.E.O. team on her within minutes, or we could call Barry and have his technology for metahumans teach her a lesson.”

Kara chuckled. “You know I wish her no harm. I love her, and I should not waste federal resources on a personal, passionate vendetta. I’m just sad. It’ll pass.”

Alex raised her eyebrows and smiled. “At least I made you laugh. So, since you’re not letting me pull out my strike team, what do you say, pizza and ice cream and romantic comedies? Her loss.”

Kara nodded, wiping her tears. “Sounds good.”

 

Kara played it cool at CatCo, taking long lunch breaks and spending hours on her phone even after Wanda had left the city. She didn’t want Cat to know she’d failed again, that she’d been pushed away yet another time. She wouldn’t give Cat the pleasure of knowing just how breakable the Girl of Steel was.

Mercifully, Cat didn’t seem to notice anything, and even allowed her to go home early a couple of times during the week. Of course, now that there wasn’t anyone to go home to, Kara often took long flights around the city, soaking the power of the afternoon sun and listening around for a case of heroics that would take her mind off her own life.

By the end of the week, she was running out of kittens to get down from trees, IKEA furniture to help assemble, and romantic dramas to watch. It was time to ask for higher help. Kara flew back to her loft and headed to the table by the window she had ignored for quite some time. Using her heat vision felt inappropriate; instead she lit the golden candles with matches and placed them on the woven cloth. She looked at the sun, beginning to hide in the horizon, and said a quick prayer.

It was at dusk and dawn, when the Earth’s sun lost its usual yellow glow and tinted the sky with red, that she could allow herself to think she was back on Krypton, under her sky, her homeland. She soaked in the light; it might not refuel her powers the same way the yellow noon sun could do, but it gave her a different kind of warmth. It gave her peace.

While she prayed, there was a knock on the door. Lucy. Through the grocery bag she held Kara could see cocoa, a bottle of wine, and various gluten- and sugar-rich items. Rao, she loved her sister-in-law.

“Thought you could use some pick-me-ups,” Lucy said as a greeting.

“You’re the best.”

They settled for cocoa and cheese rolls, and Kara moved the sofa to a warm spot under the sunlight. Lucy allowed her a couple of sips of cocoa before starting.

“Alex kinda told me what happened. I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. It’s part of our work. In order to excel at what we do, everything else must fall apart.”

“Alex’s offer of a strike team still stands. Fully supported by J’onn, by the way. And I can add some Army buddies while we’re at it.”

Kara laughed. “You’re all too kind. But like I told my sister, better not waste federal resources on a heartbreak.” After a pause, she continued. “Do you think there’s something wrong with me? Or that I’m like, pre-coded to always get screwed in a relationship? Like, every single time I’m with someone?”

She’d asked Alex almost the same, but now Kara realized she’d blabbed one word too many. Lucy put her mug on the table and tilted Kara’s face up until their eyes met.

“Kara, are you sure you’re this upset only because of what happened with Wanda?”

The girl fidgeted. “I…”

Lucy was serious now. “Kara?”

Kara sighed. “There is something else. I need to tell someone or I’ll explode. And I need advice on what to do, because I’m going crazy.”

Little by little, Kara told Lucy about Cat, about everything that had occurred, up to being kicked out of Cat’s penthouse and Cat still pursuing her.

“Kara, that was horrible,” Lucy said when Kara was done.

“I know. It sure felt horrible.”

“I’m sure some legal action can be taken. I mean it, Kara, that was really bad.”

Kara groaned. “Look, I’m an adult, and nothing happened that I didn’t want. My mistake was to walk into that… into that contact, I mean, it’s not even a relationship, and I went there without the slightest precaution. It was my fault just as much as it was hers.”

“Have you two talked about it?”

“A couple of times. She’s tried to apologize, she says she’s sorry, she hates herself for hurting me, she says she’s realized she wants something more with me.”

“And what do you want?”

“I don’t know. I was fine with us just having… um, you know, a practical arrangement, but now… I mean, everything is confusing. First I thought me and Cat was just, um, a moment, and then right when I thought it could actually be more she basically crushed me, and right after crushing me she said she did want something bigger. And then Wanda came back, and I wanted everything with her, everything. And then she didn’t. And now I’m empty-handed and I have no idea what to do next.”

“Frankly, Kara, I think you should take a break from relationships. What Cat did to you was awful, and you didn’t even have time to recover from that when Wanda happened, and she too caused you damage. You need to heal.”

“Probably.” Kara took one of Lucy’s hands and squeezed it gently. “Please, can you not tell Alex about this?”

“Kara-”

“I know, I know. But Alex… she’d be… you can imagine how she’d be, and she might do something. At the very least, it would hurt her, too, she’d worry too much about me, and I don’t’ want to stress her even more. Please.”

“Kara…”

“Please.”

“Fine. But you’ll keep me informed, understood? You’ll tell me everything.”

“I promise. Thank you, Lucy. Unlike me, my sister chose well.”

Lucy laughed. “I’m glad I found you guys. You make my life better. _Especially_ your sister.”

Kara laughed along and covered her ears. “Jeez, Lucy! That’s information that I can totally live without!”

Lucy mussed Kara’s hair. “I know. That’s why I told you, it’s all about replacing one trauma with another.” She kissed her temple. “Don’t worry, Kara, we’ll figure it out together, ok? You’re not alone. Just trust me for a little while.”

 

The following Monday, Lucy calculated her movements with military precision. She bribed Winn into taking Kara for a long lunch hour and walked into Cat’s office ready to strike.

“Lucy, to what do I owe the pleasure?” the Queen of All Media asked smoothly.

“I’m here on a mission to save your life, Cat.”

“Oh really? How so?”

Lucy sighed. “Kara told me about what happened between the two of you.”

Cat stopped and tensed. Lucy crossed her arms, swayed her hips to one side, and stared back at Cat. For someone so tiny, she was tremendously terrifying.

“I see,” Cat said finally.

“That was something quite shitty to do, especially to someone like Kara.”

“I’m aware of that, Lucy, and believe me, I’m not proud of it and I’m trying to do something about the matter.”

“Good.”

“Now, Lucy, I know you’re Kara’s sister-in-law via that secret agent sister of hers, but this is between her and me.”

“Cat, you don’t understand the depth of what you put her through. And now Wanda too has failed her-”

Cat was suddenly alert. “That awful little witch left her?”

“And she wouldn’t be having half the horrible time she’s living right now if you hadn’t chewed her up and spat her out first.”

“I said I know and I said I’ll fix it. Where does the life-saving part come into action, anyway?”

“I’m saving your life here because you’ve no idea how lucky you are that I’m the one who found out and not Alex. Kara, bless her, won’t tell Alex about it, and without her permission neither will I. But if she ever hears about what you did to her sister, she’ll murder you. That you can be sure of. Look, Cat, I like you. I admire you and respect you and I’m grateful to be working with you. But Kara is my sister-in-law, not to mention the sweetest, kindest person I have ever met, and I need you to know that from today on, I’ll be looking out for her. I will protect that girl from getting more hurt by the people she gives her heart to.”

“Thanks for the illuminating speech, Lucy. I assure you Kara has made her sentiments against me perfectly clear and I will keep my distance.”

Lucy sighed, and for a moment she struggled to find the words.

“Look, she still cares for you,” she began. “I don’t know why, but she still does, and that’s why I’m not asking you to stay the hell away from her. I don’t think she would mind if after giving her some space and the respect she deserves, you tried talking to her. Whatever she wants. But I’m watching, and if you ever make her shed even one tear again, I swear to God I’ll tell Alex and then you won’t last ten seconds. Are we clear?”

Cat pursed her lips. “Sure.”

“Excellent.”

“Miss Grant, is there anything- oh, hi, Lucy.”

Kara appeared behind them, even after Winn’s attempts to delay her. She looked between Lucy and Cat, trying to sense what was happening.

“Is everything alright…?”

“Yes. I just came here to deliver some reports.” Lucy handed Cat a folder. “Don’t worry, Kara, I was leaving already.”

As she turned around and walked away, Lucy stopped at Kara’s side and cupped her cheek.

“Take care.”

 

For the rest of the week, Cat avoided Kara unless it was absolutely necessary to speak to her. Kara seemed more comfortable with the arrangement, even if at times she seemed to hesitate when taking a command or discussing headlines, to expect something that never quite arrived. But her relief was obvious, and for the sake of that Cat continued barely speaking to her.

But Friday was the closing day for the upcoming issue of CatCo Magazine, which meant a late, late night for the editorial team. Cat and Kara supervised them, with layouts coming in and out of Cat’s office every ten minutes and Kara proofreading several versions of each piece to be published. As the night advanced, pieces and layouts began to be submitted to Kara along with little chocolates and muffins, in desperate hopes to gain her approval and with it Cat’s and their freedom.

Kara welcomed the rush of work, for it helped to keep her mind off her own life. It was good, even if it meant trying to find a balance between doing her job and avoiding Cat, for six hours longer than expected. She went around the pieces and treats she had received, and granted mercy to a few.

Around midnight, Kara took a break and went to one of the balconies. She was so focused on her thoughts that she wasn’t aware of the new presence until it was too late.

“I thought I’d find you here,” she heard Cat say. “Balconies are kind of your thing.”

Kara pretended to ignore her. Cat went to stand next to her, leaning against the railing and looking out into the city, and in turn pretended not to notice how Kara’s whole body tensed upon sensing her.

“I heard what happened with your girl. I’m sorry. She was great for you.”

Kara laughed humorlessly and shook her head. “You don’t have to lie to me, Cat. I know you’re thrilled she dumped me.”

“Of course not. I’ve never wanted you to suffer.”

Kara side-eyed Cat, her lips pursed as if she was trying to stop herself from saying something horrible. Which was almost certainly the case.

Cat reached forward to place her hand over Kara’s on the railing.

“Kara, I know I have no right to even be trying to talk to you-”

Kara pulled out her hand with super speed. “Then don’t.”

Cat looked at Kara, and for a moment neither moved nor spoke. Cat tried to put herself together and continued.

“What I did to you was unforgivable in every way. I cannot excuse myself for that and I cannot hope you understand. All I can do is beg you to let me back into your life.”

Kara’s eyes met Cat’s for a second, and then the girl looked back at the city.

“I don’t know, Cat. First of all, I don’t want a rebound. And second, I don’t want a rebound that’s gonna do me as much harm as the other, maybe more. I already let you in once. I went to you absolutely trusting, headfirst, and look where it got us. And her… I thought she’d help me heal, and it was even worse. I won’t put myself through that again.”

“Kara, I know this is nowhere near the right time, but I want you, no, I _need_ you to know that I’m here for you. In any way that you want. Tony’s a bastard, and he’ll want to retaliate against you even if his sister is no longer here.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know. That’s exactly why I’m asking you to let me be here for you. I know I’ve done some terrible damage to you and believe me, it comes back every single day. But I can’t stay away from you, not when there might be something you need, something I can do to help you. Kara, please, let me be there for you.”

Kara sighed, her eyes wandered around the city, she let her head fall, she undid her ponytail and ran her fingers through her hair.

“Rao. Oh, Rao,” Cat heard her whisper.

Kara fidgeted with her own fingers and the balcony plants for a few more moments. She sighed again. Only after all that did she look at Cat again.

“It can’t get any worse between us, can it?”

Cat almost breathed in relief. “I doubt it.”

Kara nodded slowly. “I’ll go get us some coffee. Noonan’s has gone twenty-four hours, I guess they finally heard the prayers of the CatCo staff on closing days.”

Cat allowed herself a smile; Kara had made a joke in her presence, for her.

It was a good beginning.

 

A couple of hours later, the issue was finally ready for print. The remaining staff was allowed to come in late the following morning and arrangements were made with Noonan’s so that they would receive a complimentary coffee when they arrived.

Kara and Cat talked briefly after the employees were gone, to plan the schedule for the next day. When they parted, Cat touched Kara’s shoulder, and for the first time in weeks the girl did not jump twenty feet away at the feeling. Another good sign, and Cat’s steps might have been lighter after that.

Kara left CatCo in a daze. She didn’t feel like flying; her head was buzzing with thoughts and feelings, and the night air, fresher than usual, seemed inviting for a walk to clear her mind.

The voice behind her came unexpectedly, and it wasn’t one she’d ever heard before.

“Kara Zor-El. I was hoping to run into you.”

Everything went black.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Kara has been seriously hurt, Cat is forced to admit just how her feelings for her have evolved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been an obscenely, absurdly, unforgivable amount of time since the last update, but life has been crazy and I wanted to make sure I got this right. I promise that never again will you have to wait so much.
> 
> I love you all! Feel free to yell at me or hit me with prompts at moonstarsparkle.tumblr.com

Cat began to worry on the third day without any sign of Kara. She had wanted to think that it was some Super mission keeping her away, but to have no notice of her absence, and to see or receive no information of Supergirl’s whereabouts, could only mean that something was wrong. And judging by the quiet talking, anxious looks, and sudden disappearances of James, Lucy, and Will the Hobbit, something was very wrong.

On the afternoon of the third day, Cat summoned Lucy to her office. Before she could say anything, Lucy was pulling out papers.

“Hey Cat! I’m glad you called me. We have an appointment next week with the Board, I’ll send you a full briefing but for now I have this prep document ready-”

“Lucy, this isn’t why I called you.”

“Oh, you wanted to see the contract? I’ve got it right here. Take a look, and if you want me to change anything-”

“Lucy.”

“Also, Cat, I have a draft of the lawsuit that I need you to go through before I file it and-”

“Lucy!”

Lucy stopped, and stared calmly back at Cat.

“Cat?”

“Where’s Kara?”

“I’m sure she’s fine. You know that girl is always all over the place.”

“Don’t mess with me, Baby Lane. She hasn’t showed up to work in two days, and you, the Hobbit, and Olsen are unusually quiet. You’re her sister-in-law, you must know all about her. What happened to her? Where is she?”

Lucy stared at Cat, and the Queen of All Media could almost hear her inner voice debating. Baby Lane tensed as she came to a decision.

“Listen, I’m gonna tell you, because you deserve to know, but you did not, did not hear it from me.”

“What is it?”

Lucy took a deep breath.

“Kara has been hurt. It’s pretty serious.”

In a second Cat was mere inches away from Lucy.

“She what? When? What is it? Who did it?”

“We’re not exactly sure. She was found by the outskirts of the city, unconscious. She’s severely wounded and she’s been unconscious for the past couple of days. She appears to be healing, but that’s still uncertain. We need to wait for her to wake up so we can know what happened, who did it, and the true extent of the damage.”

“Where is she now?”

“In a private facility. Kara has been collaborating with a branch of the government and they’re taking care of her. Winn, James, and I are making sure she’s protected.”

“Let me see her.”

“I can’t do that.” Lucy declared, crossing her arm

“But she’s there, all alone. How could you leave her with God knows who and be here so calmly?”

“Of course she’s not alone, Cat. Alex works there. She’s looking after Kara, she’s been by her side ever since she was found.”

“Lucy, I need you to take me there.”

“No. Oh, no. That’s completely out of the question, Cat, I cannot take you there.”

“Lucy!” Cat yelled.

“No!” Lucy yelled back, waving her hands around. “It’s a facility that relies on secrecy to survive and to protect the lives of those who work there. An indiscretion could be lethal. How do you think they’d react if I brought National City’s best known journalist to their home? There are many lives at stake here, I can’t risk them for some… crush.”

Lucy’s eyes were beginning to flash with anger. She crossed her arms and stared defiantly at Cat. Well, two could play that game. Cat took one step forward and her voice came out as a merciless whisper.

“You better take me to that place, or so help me, I will still find out where it is and go in making a scene. Don’t forget I own every single relevant media in the city, a corporation that stands at an international level with worldwide coverage. Your little government place’s cover will be blown before you even know what hit you.” Cat paused, and took a breath. “Please, Lucy. I promise I won’t interfere with your work or risk anybody there. I just need to see her.”

Lucy frowned and tapped her fingers with exasperation.

“I… Let me see what I can do,” she said at last.

She left the office, and Cat watched her as she made what seemed to be the longest phone call in history. Lucy paced anxiously, no doubt feeling Cat’s eyes burning into her and trying to negotiate with whoever was on the other side. When she saw her walk back, Cat held her breath.

“Director Henshaw says you can visit Kara,” Lucy declared. “You’ll have to sign all of my confidentiality paperwork, but I’ll take you to her. Come on, before I regret it.”

The Department of Extranormal Operations was a journalist’s dream, and Cat found herself struggling very hard to keep her professional instincts at bay. Heavy weaponry was displayed left and right, everywhere she looked she found screens displaying everything from the weather to signals of tracking activities that _had_ to be illegal, and somewhere in one of the glass conference rooms a course was being given on _Roltikkon Physiology – Understanding the Psychic Bond._

“She’s right this way,” Lucy instructed, ignoring her surroundings as she went down an ID-protected corridor.

She led Cat to a medical bay with more glass doors and walls – Cat could see her now, see Kara in a medical gown, connected to several screens and cables, with a machine beeping steadily behind her. She looked calm, Cat noted, as if she was just sleeping. But judging by the anxiousness in everyone’s steps, in how they eyed the room as they walked by without daring to go in, there was nothing of quiet sleepiness in Kara.

Sitting by her side was a woman Cat recognized as Alex, Kara’s enigmatic sister. Cat knew they weren’t actually related, and they were much too different in looks and personality to ever think otherwise, yet the emotion she saw in Alex’s eyes, completely focused on her sister when she thought no one else was looking, once again threw her off guard.

Alex looked up briefly, but it was enough for her to spot Cat outside the med bay and rush outside, one hand already threatening to reach for one of the guns at her waist.

“Miss Grant, who let you in? This is a government facility. I’m gonna have to ask you to leave.”

Lucy took a step forward.

“I brought her, Alex. J’onn authorized it.”

“You what?”

Anyone else would have been speechless and terrified by Alex’s tone; indeed, two nearby agents quickened their step when they heard her. But not Lucy – she placed her fingertips on Alex’s arm and spoke with the softest, smoothest voice Cat had ever heard from her.

“She deserves to be here. And you know Kara needs her.”

“I’m not leaving my sister,” Alex insisted.

Cat observed her. The woman looked exhausted, with some new sort of raw desperation boiling under that tiredness. Her body would collapse of lack of sleep if it wasn’t for the tension running through it. Her eyes were dark and alert, and as she turned to Kara, her fingernails fixed like claws on her arms, her breath irregular. Cat had never seen anything like that before, and for a moment she wondered whether Alex too was an alien. Surely that amount of love for someone could not be contained inside a mere human system.

Lucy pressed again, this time placing her whole hand on Alex’s arm.

“It’s okay, Alex, she won’t harm Kara. It might actually do your sister good to feel her presence. Come on, you need some rest.”

“What if she wakes up? She’ll need me.”

“When she wakes up she’ll want to see you’re alive and functional. Imagine how Kara would feel if she thought she was responsible for all of this?” Lucy gestured at Alex. “Come on, we’ll get you a shower, and fresh clothes, and something to eat.”

“But-”

“She’s right, Alex, you need a break. You don’t want Kara to wake up and see you like this, do you?”

It was a man speaking now, a big, imposing man who without a doubt was the one in charge. Director Henshaw, Cat remembered, the one Lucy had called for authorization. He assessed the situation sternly, his hard eyes going from Alex to Cat to Lucy.

“Agent Lane, we’ll have a conversation about this later. Come on, Alex, let’s take care of you.”

Director Henshaw put an arm around Alex’s shoulders and cradled her head in what all of a sudden was infinite tenderness. She huffed and growled, but began to move nonetheless. He led her away slowly, still looking at Cat but with his focus solely on Alex.

With Alex gone, Lucy and Cat walked into the med bay. There were cables and screens all around Kara, strange machines Cat had never seen. Kara lay on what looked like an UV sunbed, eyes closed, completely unresponsive. Cat looked around the place; she would have never expected to see Kara in such a cold, distant environment. She’d hate it if she was awake, Cat was sure. All of a sudden, the technological wonders of the D.E.O. didn’t seem so appealing and fascinating anymore.

“What’s all this?” Cat asked Lucy, contempt clear in her voice.

“This machine emulates sunlight. Kara’s powers come from the radiation of the yellow sun, and so this concentrated version helps her heal faster. According to Alex some of her vital signs are back to normal, so apparently she’s making a full recovery.”

Cat approached the solar bed. Kara looked peaceful, even in this strange situation. Cat fought the impulse to touch her, to feel her and make sure she was alive and fighting.

“How bad is it?”

Lucy frowned. “It’s, uh, it’s pretty bad, but we have to wait until she wakes up to know exactly what went on. She was injected with some substances, but they’re being flushed out of her system and replaced with clean blood. She has some internal injuries, but no cuts or stab wounds, though when she arrived she was severely beaten. Whoever attacked her wasn’t actually trying to kill her, they just wanted to cause her pain and frighten her. But in any case, she didn’t go down without a fight. When we first found her, there was blood on her body and charred organic matter around her, but none of that was hers. I bet the other guy looks worse.”

“She’s fierce.”

For the first time, Lucy smiled.

“Like you can’t imagine. Alright, Cat, I’ll give you a minute alone with her. We’re not sure whether she can hear us or is aware of her surroundings, but it’s probable. Worth a try, anyway.”

Lucy left. For a while, Cat could only stare at the girl. It was the first time since that fateful night that she was able to properly look at Kara. How young she looked, how pure, how delicate. It was hard to believe that she risked her life every day, that she could fly and shoot and fight and that she could be the sweet little girl and the terrifying warrior.

Cat leaned against the solar machine and looked at her.

“Kara,” she whispered softly.

Kara didn’t move, didn’t make a sound. The machine beeped with steady little noises, marking her alive but closed to the world around her. Cat observed the lines of her face, the way her chest went up and down, her pale skin, the honey curls of her hair. Even in this condition, Kara was the most beautiful creature she had ever seen.

Cat took one of her hands, the one free of cables and plugs. She squeezed it, for the first time feeling her soft skin and the pulse of her veins. There was no response from Kara, though the hand was warm to the touch. Cat’s whisper was tinted with urgency.

“Kara, wake up, dammit.”

Still no response.

Cat held Kara’s hand tighter, and somehow found enough courage to stroke Kara’s hair. It was soft, she noted, and carefully smoothed and detangled – no doubt the work of her sister. Cat twirled one of the curls around her finger and couldn’t help smiling to herself.

Lucy opened the door.

“Time’s up, Cat. She needs a checkup.”

Grudgingly, Cat got up and joined Lucy. As she left the room, she noticed Alex coming back. She had showered and changed clothes, and now seemed ready to kill.

“Lucy, could you give me a moment with Miss Grant?”

“Alex, are you sure this is the right ti-”

“Lucy, please.”

Lucy rolled her eyes. “Fine. But don’t kill each other. I’m in there with her if you need me, okay?”

Alex gave her a curt nod, and Lucy got on her tiptoes to peck her on the cheek before going into the room with Kara. Once she was out of earshot, Alex turned to Cat with her full force.

“What’s your business with my sister?”

“She’s my assistant.”

“And?”

“And what?”

“What else is she to you? Who told you who she really is? What are you doing here? What’s going on between her and you?”

As she spoke, Alex took small steps towards Cat and her eyes grew more menacing by the second. Cat decided to counterattack with calmness.

“Slow down, Agent,” she said in a terse voice. “Like I said, your sister is my assistant and with time she has become one of the few people I don’t necessarily hate. Add that to the fact that right now I find myself rather assistant-less, and you’ll understand why I wanted to check on her.”

“Who told you about her identity?”

“She revealed herself to me.”

Alex looked around and breathed in slow, deliberate motions. She closed her eyes and pursed her lips, and Cat noticed how she opened and closed the hand by her gun. Her own survival so far suddenly felt extraordinary.

“What else is she to you?” Alex fired.

“I’m afraid I don’t understand your question,” Cat replied, keeping her voice smooth.

“Yes you do, and don’t try to bullshit me because it’s not gonna work.”

Cat sighed. “Agent, this isn’t the right moment. I won’t discuss your sister with you when she’s in such a condition, a condition which is also affecting you and me. You love her more than anyone ever will, no one is challenging you to that. Suffice to say that I want to see her recover, and that I will do anything in my power to see her back on her feet.”

Alex looked her up and down, and it was obvious to Cat that her dislike grew with every inch she took in. She held the Agent’s eyes with defiance.

“We’re not done yet,” Alex threatened.

“Of course not.”

Alex stomped her way back into the room, once again ignoring everything but her sister.

Two more days went by. Despite her insistence, Cat could not visit Kara again, and thus relied on talking to or texting Lucy every hour to have updates on her condition. When Cat had begun to consider barging into the D.E.O. authorization or not, she saw Lucy, Will the Hobbit, and James simultaneously check their cellphones and get up. Cat rushed to the door just as Lucy walked past it.

“She’s awake,” Lucy said, moving in a hurry. “We’re going to check on her.”

“I’m going with you.”

“Cat, I don’t think that’s the best option.”

“Lucky it isn’t up for discussion.”

“No, Cat, really. It’s better not to overwhelm her. Last time something like this happened to her she was really shaken and it took some time for her to completely recover. She’s more sensitive than she would like to admit. And besides, I don’t think you should push Alex again so soon. You’ve seen her, you know that what she has with Kara is something neither you nor I will ever truly understand or belong to. She’s too overprotective of her little sister and she already suspects you. As it is, she’s going to murder these two for coming along. If you want a shot at anything with Kara, don’t make Alex angrier than she already is. Please, I beg you to wait until it’s okay for you to visit.”

It was an agonizing wait for Cat, full of more texts to Lucy and even James, which were answered with a handful of words if any at all. With the evening and nightfall came silence, and Cat paced around her penthouse like a caged animal.

And yet Kara was back at CatCo the next day, gentle and hardworking as if nothing had ever happened. When she saw her walk in, it took everything in Cat not to rush and wrap the girl in her arms.

“Kara.”

“Hello, Miss Grant.”

“I’m glad to see you’re okay.”

Kara nodded slowly. “Yes, I’m back on my feet. Hey, um, Lucy told me you were there. That was, er, I mean, well, thank you.”

“I needed to see you. I was worried about you.”

“Thanks. I swear I’m fine.”

There was a slight tone of exasperation at the end of Kara’s sentence, and Cat wondered how many hundreds of times she’d had to answer that question to Alex or Lucy. But she also noticed Kara’s tense fidgeting, and she knew the girl was less fine than she was letting anyone know. _She’s more sensitive than she’d like to admit_ , Lucy had said.

Cat let it go to relieve the pressure on Kara, but kept a close eye on her. When she noticed the tension and the fidgeting continued, she summoned her to her office.

“Kara, take it easy today. You can go home early. Hell, you should be home right now.”

“What? No, I said I’m fine! Look, I already missed a week of work, and like you always say, those appointments don’t book themselves. Please. It’s good for me to work, it really is.”

Cat went to her minibar and poured a glass of M&M’s, then almost shoved it into Kara’s hand.

“Miss Grant, I…”

“Shut up, Kiera. Eat. It’ll do you good. And don’t look at me like you don’t adore these things.”

Kara looked up at Cat, hesitated for a moment, and began to eat the candy. As she did, Cat noticed how some color returned to her cheeks.

“There,” Cat said triumphantly. “Don’t you feel better?”

Kara rolled her eyes and a smile tried to make its way to her face. Cat smiled back and put a strand of Kara’s hair back behind her ear.

“You don’t always have to be the hero, you know. It wouldn’t kill you to let someone take care of you from time to time.”

“I said I’m fine!” Kara repeated, and caught herself. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it that way. But I’m fine. Working will help. Really.”

“Kara-”

“I’ve always been taken care of, and that’s what is making me weak. Let me deal with this by myself, please. It’s the only way they won’t get me again.”

Alex popped by during the morning to bring her food, shooting daggers at the Queen of All Media as she walked past the glass doors on her way to Kara’s desk. Cat’s eyes followed them as they sought privacy in one of the balconies, as Alex made her sister drink something in little sips despite Kara’s face of disgust, as Kara cuddled in her sister’s arms. And Kara gave in completely, to Alex’s gentle pats on her back, to the way Alex positioned her so she’d get as much sunlight on her skin as possible, to how after she finished drinking whatever it was Alex had given her, Kara was rewarded with a brownie.

They stayed at the balcony for a few more minutes, and then Alex walked Kara back to her desk. Alex cooed her sister some more and gave her a final goodbye hug, after which Kara grabbed some papers and walked to the elevator. With Kara gone, Cat turned back to her screens, and only noticed Alex when she heard her voice right behind her.

“Miss Grant.”

Cat turned around. “Agent Danvers. I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”

“You suppose correctly. She’s never left unprotected.”

“Agent, I don’t mean to pick a fight with you. The two most important women in your life are working here with me and I have deep respect for both of them. It is not my intention to raise conflict between us.”

Alex observed her, still with the deep, unwavering mistrust Cat had seen at the D.E.O. She crossed her arms and tapped her boot against the floor.

“Keep an eye on her, okay?” Alex said eventually. “She’s playing some nonsense about being fine that I don’t know who she expects to believe. Don’t buy it. Keep her high on sugar and sunlight. I left a bottle on her desk, make sure she drinks it all by the end of the day.”

“Sure.”

“Lucy’s in charge. Anything happens, she’ll let me know.”

“Fine.”

Alex looked her up and down once more and finally, mercifully, left.

Much as she hated it, Cat tried to do as Alex had suggested (she would not think of it as _ordered_ ), and watched Kara. As the week passed, Kara regained her spark and her smiles came more easily. She was once again the girl Cat knew and adored.

“You look better,” Cat commented as they worked on a Wednesday night. Once again, they were the only ones left in the main floor, still going over spreads and drafts before closing day.

“Yes, I feel a lot better. My sister and Lucy have been taking care of me and though at first I hated it, I had to admit they were right to insist so much. And like I told you, Miss Grant, working also helps me heal.”

Kara leaned over the table to grab another spread, and Cat seized the opportunity to place her own hand on hers.

“I thought I’d lose you.”

Kara began to pull back.

“Miss Grant, I…”

Cat released her. “Of course, I’m sorry. But I really thought I would.”

“I’m fine,” Kara said once again, but there was a certain softness to her voice that Cat hadn’t heard before. Kara was trying to be comforting. Kara, of all people, Kara, the one who needed to be protected at all costs, was trying to be reassuring! It was the ultimate cosmic joke.

Kara got up, and placed the corrected spread on Cat’s desk. She headed towards the balcony, and leaned against the open door to allow the midnight breeze to cover her. Cat joined her, and after a few minutes of silence she gathered the courage to touch her face with the back of her hand.

Kara hesitated, but she stayed in place, and little by little she met Cat’s eyes. Cat took a small step forward. Kara didn’t step back; instead, her arms uncrossed, and for a second it would seem that she too moved forward.

Cat grabbed Kara by the neck, pulled her down, and kissed her. She felt Kara’s surprise, then her tension, and then how she slowly began to relax into the kiss.

It felt as if no time had happened, as if they were back at Cat’s penthouse on that blissful, horrible night. It felt like home, Kara, with her kids’ shampoo and expensive perfume and sunbathed skin, Kara, with her taste of fruity chapstick and coffee and warmth. And kissing Kara felt like peace and quiet and home and it felt _right_.

Cat began tugging at Kara’s sweater. The girl pulled it over her head and allowed Cat to lead her back inside the office. In a blink, Kara was seated on the edge of the desk.

Kara unbuttoned her blouse and Cat’s hands were immediately surrounding her waist and stroking her. Her moans were all Cat needed to continue, hands recognizing the soft skin they’d once memorized. Kara closed her eyes briefly and undid her bun, allowing her hair to fall down unrestrained.

Kara began to rub her thighs together. When Cat noticed, she spread them and pulled her closer, until the girl’s legs were at either side of her hips.

Their kissing continued, heavier and heavier with each second, until the taste of the strawberry chapstick was gone and the only flavor that Cat could perceive was that of _Kara_ , only Kara. But just when Cat began to slip her hands under Kara’s skirt, she felt the girl pull back, bring her thighs back together, and gently but decidedly push her away.

“Stop,” Kara whispered.

Cat immediately stepped back, allowing her some space. Kara rose from the desk and began to fix her clothes, trying to turn her back to Cat. Her fingers trembled, and her cheeks were still flushed and pink. While she fumbled with buttons, Cat could see Kara’s chest moving heavily with deep breaths that did nothing to calm her down.

“What happened?” Cat asked. “Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?”

Kara shook her head. “No, I’m fine. It’s…” she sighed and rolled her eyes. “It’s not you, it’s me. I can’t do this right now. I…”

“Wasn’t it good?”

“I’m telling you, it’s not that. But I swore myself I wouldn’t walk into it so blindly again, and I…” _I wanted to give you everything._ “Right now isn’t the moment.”

Cat cupped her face. “Oh, Kara…”

Kara clenched her teeth. She put a hand on Cat’s wrist, intending to remove it, but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Instead, she leaned into the touch for a second before jumping to her feet, furious with herself.

“I… I’ll see you tomorrow, Miss Grant. Everything’s ready for print.”

 

Alex crashed Kara’s place around midnight. She found her sister halfway through a carton of ice cream, munching slowly and with a look of utter misery on her face. Alex was sitting by her side in an instant.

“Hey, hey, I came to check on you, what’s going on?”

Kara shook her head. “Nothing.”

“Kara, whatever the hell this is, it’s been bugging you for months. Come on, you can tell me. I promise I won’t kill anyone unless you want me to.”

Kara took another mouthful of ice cream, still not meeting her sister’s eyes. Alex took out her gun and placed it on the table.

“There. No killing. A goodwill gesture from me to you. But you have to tell me what’s going on, Kara, you have to trust me. What’s happening?”

Alex put her arms around her sister, cradling her with extreme care and delicacy. Kara still remained silent, and allowed Alex to stroke her hair and back.

“I think I fell in love,” Kara said after an eternity, in a very quiet voice.

She let her head fall on Alex’s shoulder. Alex closed her eyes and shook her head as she grimaced, then tightened her hold on her sister.

“Dammit, Alex,” Kara growled, and burst out crying.

That night Kara cried herself to sleep in her sister’s arms.


End file.
